


Falling Under

by WhisperingMirrors



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Movie Au - Overboard, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia, carpenter Mickey, juvenile behavior, rich snob Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMirrors/pseuds/WhisperingMirrors
Summary: AU based on the 1987 movie Overboard (no kids in this though).





	1. Man Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> AU Based on the 1987 movie Overboard (mostly the beginning though). Was watching this movie and had some ideas. Mickey is 25, Ian is 23. Wasn't sure on rating or tags, if you see a tag I should add, let me know, don't want to offend anyone. Not a real serious fic, all very fictional. Thanks for reading.

Mickey Milkovich moved to a small coastal town in Oregan a few months ago with his brother Iggy and sister Mandy. Being from Chicago, this place is quite the shock to their system and they are still not quite used to it. It was also the best decision they made when they decided they needed a big change to restart their lives. About four years before deciding to leave Chicago, Mickey and Iggy decided to take woodworking classes both wanting to try something new and get away from the drugs and illegal shit they were doing to survive. 

Mickey discovered he really enjoyed working with wood and there were so many things he could create. He also found that it was a good way get out all his pent-up frustrations and was oddly calming. Mickey even began training to become a carpenter. He couldn't afford any of that shit but managed to scam enough to put him through training. 

Then something amazing happened, their father Terry, was killed in prison. Mickey, Mandy and Iggy got stoned, drunk and fucking partied all night to celebrate the death of their homophobic, abusive, evil father. They decided that night they wanted to leave Chicago and just go as far as they could get with what they had, didn't care where they landed. As they were packing up the house and going through everything figuring out what to keep or what can be sold, they found a suitcase under Terry's bed with a shit ton of money. They didn't care where it came from but they bought a truck and left Chicago two days later and never looked back. 

Now Mickey was making his way to the harbor for some emergency call he got an hour ago. He grabbed his toolbox and headed to dock six. The luxury yacht was huge, he climbs aboard, "Hello?" He gets no answer so he walks across the side deck towards the front, sees an average looking guy, brown hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned working on who the fuck knows, says "Hello" again, guy looks up and snaps, "What do you want?" 

"Did someone call for a carpenter?" Mickey asks, the guy looks annoyed and waves him off and yells "Ian, your carpenters here." 

Mickey turns around as a really gorgeous guy comes walking around the corner, he is tall, muscular, fiery red hair, green eyes, freckles almost alien looking he thinks, definitely not of this world. He is also wearing the smallest swim briefs that leave little to the imagination. Just as Mickey is taking all this in, thinking it is his lucky day, the dude speaks. 

"You're the carpenter," Ian says with a bitter look on his face. 

"Yeah, Mickey Milkovich." 

"You're late," Ian spat out, then keeps walking. 

Mickey raises his eyebrows, follows him, thinking what the fuck. He just got the call an hour ago, wasn't even scheduled, how can he be late. Mickey also noticed both these dickheads wearing rings, so he guesses they are married, two rich, snobby assholes, great, what a pair but continues to follow Ian. 

They end up in a room below deck, "References?" Ian asks. Mickey looks around the huge room, "Umm, no, I just moved to the area but have been doing this shit for a while now." 

Ian ignores him, goes over to the closet, "Try not to touch anything besides in here. I need you to remodel my closet, I don't have enough room for anything, and I am tired of searching through boxes." 

Mickey goes into the big closet, looks around, "thought this was an emergency." 

"It is, everything here is inadequate. Not that someone like you would understand." Ian mutters the last bit, eyeing Mickey stopping at his hands. 

Mickey glares at Ian, really wants to punch him in the face but he needs the job. He knows he looks a little rough sometimes, but he is clean, dressed in a tank and his work overalls. His FUCK U-UP tats always seem to throw people off but he will not cover them up. 

A butler he guesses appears out of nowhere with a food tray, Ian moves past him to the food, "Finally," takes a bite to eat, then makes a disgusted face, "Andy, this is cold, I know I have told you about this before...." 

Mickey zones out while Ian berates Andy. Ian is a massive dick, but he needs to get on with this job so he can get paid and get out of here quickly. As Andy starts to leave, Mickey hears Ian whisper for him to keep an eye on him. 

Mickey wants this over with, "Ok so tell me what you want so I can start on it." 

Ian explains what he needs, not too much detail but mostly standard stuff. Mickey is calculating what supplies he needs for the job and how much it will cost plus his labor. "I can have this done in 3 days, estimate of $1000." 

Ian agrees then leaves him to get to it. 

______________ 

After Mickey gets the supplies he needs and returns to start on the closet, Ian appears to be sunbathing on the deck under a big umbrella. What is the point of that, but he bets his pale ass would burn like a mother fucker. He closes the blind to the room so he doesn't have to be distracted by him, dude is a major asshole but he sure doesn't mind looking at him. 

The closet remodel is going well, Mickey will be done on time. He can't wait to be finished and get away from this princess. He can hear all the conversations, and surprisingly he is in many of them. Ian must really be bored to be talking all this shit about someone he doesn't know, guy needs to get out more or something. 

Ian saunters into the room, again barely wearing anything. He bends over to look through a drawer, Mickey is taking a break, eating some crackers and enjoying the view. Why is he so attracted to this asshole? When Ian stands back up, he quickly looks away, not wanting to get caught staring. 

Ian mutters more nonsense reminding Mickey what a dick he his, then he continues on the closet. 

The next day Mickey is finished with the remodel on time, he thinks it is some of his best work and proud of the end result. He goes to Ian to let him know he is finished so he can look it over, finally get paid and go home. As he is showing Ian the closet with the changes he made, which is perfect. Ian looks around, "this isn't what I wanted, it is all off, not what I asked for. I am not paying for this." 

Mickey is pissed. "I worked very hard for 3 days and you are going to pay me. It has everything you asked for and more. You should have been more fucking specific on every tiny detail if this isn't to your high standards, princess." 

Ian has a determined look on his face, juts his chin up and squints his eyes, "No I wanted matte finish on the wood, this is glossy and I am not paying you. So, you can just leave now!" Ian spits out, yells for the captain to start the engine on the intercom then walks away. 

Mickey grabs his tools and chases after him, ends up on the top side deck, "Hell no, you never said anything about the finish, which is such a small detail, now just pay me so I can leave!" 

"I am not pay for your mistake and the job was not done to my satisfaction. Now leave, get off my yacht!" Ian sneers in Mickey's face. 

"Listen here, firecrotch. Get the fuck outta my face, pay me what you owe and I will gladly leave!" Mickey yells back, stabbing a finger in Ian's chest a few times. 

Ian looks offended, backs up, "don't touch me," maybe looks a little scared. 

Mickey laughs running his thumb across his bottom lip, "Don't worry, I ain't that hard up. I wouldn't touch you if you were the last person on earth. You are nothing but a rich-bitch, bored, miserable douchebag with nothing to do but complain and treat everyone as if they are beneath you." Mickey leans on the rail and crosses his arms on his chest, "now I am not leaving till you pay me wha...." He lets out a screech as Ian pushes him off the yacht and he splashes into the water. 

The yacht starts to leave, Mickey keeps yelling from the water "Fuck you!!" Then Ian throws his tools overboard too, yelling back "I am not bored, I am happy and everyone would love to be me."


	2. Naked in the Cold Sun

Ian Gallagher can't get over everything that happened earlier today, he knows he is a judgmental asshole, that is nothing new. None of the other stuff that stuck-up carpenter said was true he didn't think. He for sure isn't a bitch. That guy had a real stick up his ass, thinking he would really pay for incompetence. He also can't get over how gorgeous the man was, with his jet-black hair, pale skin and beautiful blue eyes. As soon as he saw him he knew he was trouble, just like all the other guys he was attracted to growing up. He is an asshole to everyone and why shouldn't he be? He needs to be closed off and not give a shit about anything, so being unlikeable is his way of keeping people away. He probably would have eventually paid that carpenter if he hadn't poked him in the chest, ok maybe not but still. Oh well, no use dwelling over that, he will never see him again. 

Ian goes to take a shower but those words never leave him, playing like a broken record in his head. After his shower, Ian takes a long look in the mirror and thinks maybe he should quit lying to himself. He is kind of miserable, bored and lonely if he is being honest with himself. He literally only keeps in touch with his brother Lip and that is once a month at best. The rest of his family he really only sees during the holidays. His life is full of meaningless encounters. Then there is Jason, which he does not even want to think about. Why the hell is he obsessing over what a lowly carpenter thinks of him anyway, Ian sighs and heads to bed. 

Ian sleepily makes his way to the bedroom, Jason already lying in bed watching TV. Ian stands blocking the TV, "Hey, I left my phone on the deck, will you go get it?" Jason looks up annoyed tells him to move out the way, he is trying to watch the races, Ian doesn't move but keeps looking at him expectantly. After a minute, Ian groans, "fine, I will go get it myself." 

The waters are rough tonight or the captain fell asleep because Ian is sliding around all over the deck trying to get to where he was lounging earlier. Ian finally spots his phone, goes to grab it, gets knocked sideways so it slips out of his hand, falling further away. Using the railing as support he reaches again but almost falls over the railing, he is trying to maintain his balance but loses his grip and falls overboard. Ian is flailing his arms in the water yelling, "Andy! Jason! Help!" No one hears him. 

_________________ 

Mickey is still fuming the next morning getting ready for the day, as he explains to Iggy what happened yesterday. 

"Damn, what a dick, but don’t worry bro, you can borrow my tools and you have other part time work." Iggy replies with a look of concern. 

"That isn't the point, I am so fucking pissed off, stupid fucking prima donna!" Mickey shouts. "I need a steady job, money's getting real slim after the house and our cars." 

"We will be alright, we still have the plans to open up a shop in town and still have a lot saved. You will get other jobs that will pay, I got the mechanic job and Mandy finally got a job at the diner, just forget about that prick. We take care of each other now, we will be fine." Iggy reassured. Mickey just nods an okay. 

__________________ 

Jason wakes up thinking it is too bright in here, when a special bulletin comes on the TV. The newscaster explains that a mystery man was discovered by some fisherman just off the coast. The man was taken to the hospital but has no recollection of who he is. So, if anyone has any information on this person in the picture shown, contact information is below. There he is staring at Ian's picture on TV. 

Jason has the captain go back to dock at the harbor, goes to the hospital and explains he may know the guy with amnesia. A guard escorts him to a room where they can see into the room Ian is in, lets him know he can't see them. They witness Ian berating and yelling at the doctor as he is explaining to him that he seems to have temporary amnesia due to the head trauma, his head might have hit a rock or due to how long he was in the water. There isn't much that can be done right now, he is otherwise healthy. 

Ian begins to throw things around the room while insulting everyone around, letting the doctor and nurse know that he refusing to be stuck in this shitty hospital and demands they do something right now! 

The guard, turns off the intercom, and asks, "Is that him?" To which Jason replies, "Nope, never seem him before in my life." 

Jason walks out, goes back to the yacht where he informs the crew, "Mr. Gallagher has decided to leave, so time to celebrate!" The captain blows the horn. 

____________________ 

Mickey grabs a pizza on his way home, when he arrives Iggy and Mandy are already watching TV, "Hey douchebags, here is dinner," tossing the pizza box on the coffee table. They all settle in, begin to eat and drinking beer when a special bulletin interrupts the show they are watching. 

Iggy grabs the remote ready to change the channel when Mickey stops him, "That's the rich bitch that ripped me off!" Looking at the picture of Ian, the newscaster explains the mystery man is still suffering from amnesia. The broadcast cuts to the hospital where the doctor is imploring that someone with any information to come forward, he even offers a reward himself because he is driving them crazy. The newscaster then explains they thought they had someone to claim him earlier, then shows a video of a man leaving quickly, waving off the cameras. 

"Look that's his husband, he even wants to get the fuck away from him," Mickey informs Iggy and Mandy. 

"That's really fucked up, he can't be that bad really," Mandy questions. 

Iggy speaks up, "Hey but when he gets out the hospital you have a chance to get your money." 

"He doesn't even remember who he is, why would he remember me?" Mickey bites at his bottom lip, looking up towards the ceiling when a slow smile comes across his face as he gets an idea. "Damn, karma really is a bitch, now it is time for some payback." Many thoughts running through his head now. 

Iggy and Mandy glance at each other with a look that says well this can't be good. 

Mickey proceeds to explain his plan, tells Mandy to go shopping and get Ian some clothes. Once they realize what Mickey is wanting to do, they both shake their heads. "Oh no Mickey, that is illegal," Mandy scolded. 

"Since when do you fucking care about what's illegal or not?" Mickey questions giving her a skeptical look. 

"Since we are trying to start over and do everything the right way, assface!" Mandy spits back but knows she will go along with it to help her brother. 

Iggy can tell from the look on Mickey's face, there is no talking him out of this, he is very stubborn, shit they all are. "Ok bro, I don't think this is a good idea either, but you know we will go along with you no matter what." 

"Hey Ig, you still seeing that girl with the computer and printer, can you guys make some fake papers for me?" Mickey asks, Iggy nods, "Yeah, just text me what you need and I will go over there now, she's been begging me to spend more time with her anyway." 

Mickey relaxes back into the couch, trying to get his plan just right, he doesn't have a lot of time. Meanwhile, Mandy is just shaking her head and hoping nothing bad comes from this, then leaves to pick up some clothes.


	3. Cancel Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey goes to get Ian from the hospital.

Mickey stops by a little shop and picks up a ring for himself, since he noticed Ian still had a ring on before going to the hospital. He is ready to make this bitch pay, he will get his money's worth any way he can right now. Mickey makes his way to the front desk of the hospital, lets them know he is there to pick up his husband, the mystery man with amnesia. 

A guard meets Mickey and takes him to a room, "I was beginning to wonder if a man like that had anyone to go home to. Here are his personal items, he didn't arrive here in much just these swimming briefs. They are embroidered although he didn't know what the initials IG meant." 

Mickey just chuckles a little, "Oh see I had picked those up for him at a garage sale a few years ago. They looked expensive and my husband likes expensive things." Mickey grabs at the briefs and puts them back in the envelope. 

The guard smiles, "And here are some pictures we were going to send other areas to see if he was reported missing." 

"Yep, that's him, my loving husband." Mickey smiles big while taking the pictures and puts them in the envelope too. This is going easier than he thought, they aren't even asking for any fucking proof. Must be a small-town thing, don't think he could get away with this if he were still in Chicago. 

The guard gets on the phone, "Hey Doc, we got a winner!" Then he escorts Mickey to the psych ward, were they apparently have Ian holed up. Mickey waits a few minutes then the doctor comes out with Ian. 

Mickey smiles big, walks towards them holding his arms out going for a hug, "Rusty!" 

Ian looks concerned, holds up a hand, "Stop! I don't recognize this man." Then the doctor explains to Mickey about his husband total memory loss. 

Mickey shakes his head and sadly mutters, "I can't believe he doesn't recognize his own husband." 

"This neanderthal is not my husband," Ian reiterates. 

"Rusty, come on," Mickey says walking up to him. 

Ian keeps repeating, Rusty, Rusty, Rusty like he is trying it out. "Do I look like a Rusty to you? I don't think so and I don't feel like a Rusty. What kind of stupid name is that?" 

"I don't know, you have your parents to blame for that, maybe when you popped out, they saw your red hair that reminded them of rust. But I really couldn't say." Mickey blabbers on while thinking what the fuck, just go with it asshole. 

Mickey moves to Ian, "Rusty, here sit down," guiding Ian to a chair. Mickey looks him in the eye, "Look, I am your husband, Mickey Milkovich. We have been married for 3 years, we moved here 5 months ago from Chicago." 

Ian stands up abruptly, rushes to the doctor. "I don't remember this man, I know I have forgotten many things but don't you think there should be some spark or vision or something?" 

The doctor doesn't say anything, but Mickey goes up to Ian, manhandling him. "Maybe you will have a fucking spark with this." Then grabs his face and plants a kiss on him, Ian trying to smack him away but Mickey keeps kissing him holding his face tight, while the others around look slightly amused. 

After Mickey lets go, Ian pushes him, "Get the fuck off me!" Ian gives him a disgusted look turning to the doctor, "Oh come on! He could be anyone off the street." Ian starts pleading to the guard and doctor. "Well he seems like a nice guy and he seems to like you. I don't see any problems here." The guard says while slightly pushing Ian towards Mickey. They are so ready for him to leave. 

Ian turns back to Mickey, "Ok what's my full name?" 

"Rusty Milkovich, I already told you." Mickey is already tired of the questions. 

"What's my previous last name?" Ian asks. 

Fuck! Mickey really didn't think about this shit, quickly sputters out, "Uhmm... Cage... Rusty Cage." 

Ian rolls his eyes, "You can't be serious, Rusty Cage, come on now that name sounds ridiculous." 

Mickey groans internally, shit, that is a damn Soundgarden song, what the hell, he is usually much better at this but this guy is throwing him off his game. "Well your first name is Ruston, but everyone calls you Rusty. So, Ruston Cage, again this is your parents fault, I had nothing to do with your name." Mickey just needs this to start running more smoothly. 

Mickey pulls out his phone, shoots a quick text to Iggy telling him to hurry the fuck up with the fake marriage certificate and gives him the name he came up with for Ian. 

Ian just keeps asking questions and going on about how he doesn't know him, how there is no way he could be married to him, he would remember. Mickey doesn't answer any more questions, "Look, I have proof, but we aren't completely moved in yet. There is still stuff in boxes but I have my brother Iggy bringing our marriage certificate." Mickey looks at the doctor and the guard raising his eyebrows, "Will that work for you?" They both nod, agreeing that will work for them. 

Iggy shows up fifteen minutes later, gives the papers to Mickey, whispers "Good luck, dumbass" as he is leaving. Mickey shows the paperwork to the doctor and guard. "Ok looks good to us, now Rusty, we are discharging you in your husband's care. Hope your memory comes back soon, I am sure you will make a full recovery," the doctor says with a smile then turns to leave and the staff leaves with him. 

Mickey is thanking all his lucky stars right now. What a fucked-up place they run here, he was expecting to need photographic proof or identification, which he didn't have besides his own driver's license. But thankfully, Ian is such an ass they were just ready to have him off their hands and be done with him. 

Mickey smiles wide as he turns to Ian, who is clearly pissed off. "Time to go home, freckles." 

______________________ 

The ride home is very quiet, Ian is just pouting while staring out the window. Mickey thinks he looks kind of cute like that, then shakes that thought from his head. 

Ian keeps his focus out the window as they go down the road, "Hey, why was I out in the ocean that night?" 

"You like to go night fishing, or just take the canoe out a little way sometimes to clear your head or think. It is very peaceful over here than from where we are from." Mickey answers. 

"Out in the cold ocean at night, practically naked, that doesn't sound like me," Ian says more to himself. 

"You know I wondered what happened to your clothes, maybe you decided to go for a swim and got caught in the undertow, I am not sure." Mickey has no clue how he ended up in the water and doesn't really care. He is going to enjoy making him work to pay back what he owes him.


	4. A Beautiful Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many lies....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was confusing myself with Rusty/Ian, so hope it doesn't read that way, when Ian is thinking, I will use Rusty since he thinks that is who he is.

They pull up to a house out in the middle of nowhere, no neighbors nearby, _Rusty_ gets out the truck, mouth slightly hanging open as he scans the place. There is no way he lives here, he just can't. The house is a good size, but there are no driveways, just dirt with crap all out in the yard, barely any grass. He can't even speak at the moment. 

Mickey get out of the truck, slams the door, "Home sweet home, lets get inside." 

_Rusty_ follows Mickey slowly taking everything thing in, again with a lot of reservations. Once inside it is also messy, not really dirty, just crap everywhere. But he did say we were still settling in, Mickey is about to show him around when he asks, "Where are all the pictures of us?" 

Mickey glances around, "Yeah we don't have many printed out, most the pictures were on your phone, which is probably at the bottom of the ocean by now. You really like taking pictures, you took so many the rest of us didn't have to. There are probably a few in a box somewhere though. Wait here a minute." 

Mickey heads back outside to the truck, calls Mandy, who doesn't answer, so he leaves a message "Where the fuck you at? Let me know when you are on your way home so I can meet you out front. I need your help." 

Mickey grabs the envelope with Ian's stuff from the seat, takes out the pictures, leaves the dinky briefs then stuffs it in his glove box and the pictures in his jacket pocket, then heads back inside. 

Ian is still standing in the same spot looking around, when Mickey gets back inside, "Ok let me show you around the place, maybe something will come back to you." 

"This is the living room, kitchen over there, the bathroom, only the one though, Iggy is over here to the left and Mandy is upstairs." Mickey explains going around the room. 

"Who are Iggy and Mandy?" 

"That’s my brother and sister, we all live together. They should be home soon." 

And speak of the devil, Mickey's phone buzzes. He just got a message from Mandy to meet her out front. "Now here is our room, which we get a lot of use out of," Mickey gives him a wink and clicks his tongue, trying to suppress a laugh at the look on Ian's face. He really loves fucking with him. "Here is where your clothes are, why don't you change out of those fucking hospital clothes and I will be back." Mickey leaves him to it, closes the door behind him and goes to meet Mandy. 

Mickey gets in her car, hands her the pictures from the hospital. "I know you got one of those picture apps on your phone, I need to make some pictures of me and him that I can show him." 

"Fucking assbag, don't you think all of this is already too much trouble?" Mandy asks waving the pictures around. 

"Nope, it will be worth it once we get passed the fucking questions, he just wants to see us together so he will believe we are together." Mickey is also annoyed but he has already come this far, needs it to play out now. 

______________________ 

Mickey has been waiting on Ian who is still in the bedroom when Mandy comes in, "What the fuck, did you get the clothes? He has been in the room almost an hour changing. What did you pick up?" 

"Well your welcome first of all and yes I did get the clothes from the thrift store like you asked. Just some t-shirts and jeans." 

"Ok, did you get the right sizes?" 

"You didn't tell me sizes, all I had to go from was the picture of his face on TV. So, I got average sizes." Mandy says shrugging her shoulders. 

"Well fuck, guess I better check on him." Mickey makes his way to the bedroom knocking on the door, "Hey, you ok in there?" 

Ian walks out, Mickey tries not to laugh, the clothes do not fit right, not even close. "These can't be my clothes, I wouldn't be caught dead out in this." 

"Rusty, this is my sister Mandy, do you remember her?" 

"Nope, sure don't. Now tell me why I dress like a homeless person with clothes that don't fit?" 

"Now Rusty, this is before we got together but you told me you used to be overweight but you kept a lot of your old clothes as a reminder of what you accomplished. I mean look at your body now." Mickey moves his hand up and down at him. 

"Was I also a lot shorter too?" 

"Umm, I don't think so, you said the extra weight caused your back to hurt so you might have slouched some but you have amazing posture now." Mandy tries to help Mickey out. She is going to have to take him shopping, he is taller and leaner than she expected. 

"You're telling me I was a hunchbacked fat person in my teens?" 

"No, that is really rude and I would never say such a thing, fucked up to talk about yourself that way." Mickey shakes his head, trying to look offended and innocent, but really isn't coming across that way. Mandy has to roll eyes; her brother thinks he is quite the actor now. She sure has never seen him acting this way and it is a bit much. 

"Whatever, now tell me how we met again?" 

"It was my 21st birthday, Iggy and Mandy took me out to this gay bar back in Chicago to celebrate. You worked there, we met when Iggy paid you to give me a lap dance as a present but you said your name was Curtis, stage name I guess." Mickey explains with a straight face. Oh, shit. Mandy can't help but hide her laughter as Ian stares at him with his mouth wide open in shock. 

"I was a fucking stripper!? No, no way, that can't be true, I don't believe you." Ian starts shaking his head no. 

"You weren't a stripper, you were a dancer wearing gold booty shorts with a little gold tie," Mickey bites his bottom lip like he is remembering, "that lap dance was hot as fuck and things just escalated from there. We ended up banging in the bathroom stall a little after that, we also exchanged numbers and started meeting up." 

"Oh my god! I was also a slut, fucking a total stranger! This can't be happening to me, I should have some memory of this, I don't think that is who I am, can't be." Ian looks like he wants to cry, his eyes are turning red, and he looks a little flushed. 

"Hey, you are making progress, you remembered something.... you did the fucking, see you remembered you are a top," Mickey notices Ian is getting really flushed now and looks embarrassed, figures he has had enough for now. "Look, Rus, you have had a rough time the last couple of days, why don't you go take a bath and try to relax?" Mickey was laying it on real thick trying to be comforting but also needed to be done with this conversation, he has talked way too much today, his jaw is starting to hurt. 

After Ian is gone and they hear water running, Mandy whispers shouts to him, "Mickey, holy shit, I did not need to hear about how you take it up the ass, and I can't believe all that bullshit you told him. I feel a little bad for him now." 

Mickey just flips her off, "Yeah, dude's a dick, he deserves it. You would be agreeing with me if you meet him before, he thinks he is better than us, well we are going to show him how to value what he has." 

"We will see how that goes, oh and you better tell Iggy all that bullshit you told him since we were all there in case he asks us questions. You better remember to tell us anything you tell him that he might ask us about too. Now I am going to bed," Then she is off stomping up the stairs to her room. 

Mickey just relaxes on the couch for bit, while Ian is in the bath. He comes out a little while later, and just heads to the bedroom, Mickey gets up and follows. Ian starts to get in the bed when Mickey gets to the room and fuck no, he is not sharing a bed with him, "Whatcha doing Rusty? You don't sleep in here." Ian looks at him about to speak when Mickey grabs his arm and leads him to the living room with a pillow. 

He throws the pillow on the couch, "Remember you had a bad back, you said the bed is too soft for you, so you sleep on the couch." Mickey points out the blankets over the top of the couch. 

Ian stammers, "But my back doesn't hurt now." 

"Of course not, that’s because you sleep on the couch. Now get comfortable and I will see ya in the morning." Mickey has had it with this day, ready to go sleep himself. 

_Rusty_ lays down on the couch, he barely fits, this really can't be his life can it? He wishes he could remember anything but none of this feels right. He eventually falls asleep and dreams of a lavish party, dressed in a nice suit, he is surrounded by a lot of people but he seems alone at the same time.


	5. Take a Walk in my World

Mickey’s alarm goes off, he quickly turns it off, runs a hand down his face. He gets up, heads to the bathroom; he can see Ian sprawled all out, half hanging off the couch with his long legs. He turns into the bathroom, needs to take a shower and get ready for work while thinking over his plan for the day. 

After he is done, he gets a notepad and starts writing, a smirk forming on his face. This should be fun, he goes to wake Ian up, as he nears the couch he kicks his leg, “Wake up Cinderella, time to get up.” 

Ian startles awake, quickly sits up, his hair sticking up all different directions. Mickey thinks he looks cute and innocent in this moment. Mickey knows he is not, “I figured you wouldn’t remember so I made you a list.” 

Ian stands up yawning and stretching out, “A list of what?” 

“Of what you fuckin' do all day, your daily chores or work, whatever.” Mickey hands him the list, walks off into the kitchen to make his lunch. 

“Are you serious, this is what I do?” 

“Yep, we are still setting things up here, that takes time. There are no gay clubs in the immediate area that you can shake your ass at. You know, I don’t want you dancing for a bunch of gross dudes anyway since we got married.” Mickey keeps making his sandwich, packing it up and putting the food away, not noticing Ian looking back at him like he lost his mind. 

“Well I guess you don’t remember but it should come back to you, like muscle memory, our bodies just remember doing shit without much thought.” Mickey turns toward him, “Look, you once told me that cleaning and fixing stuff relaxes you, makes the day go by quickly.” 

Mickey walks up to Ian, placing a hand on his cheek, “I really have to go now.” Starts walking towards the front door. 

Ian looks panicked, “Wait, where are you going?” Mickey turns back, “work, but don’t worry Mandy will be with you for a couple of hours.” Then he is quickly out the door, he can hear Ian calling after him but he keeps going. 

_______________________________ 

Mandy had been listening from her door after she woke up. She made her way downstairs, “Morning Rusty,” as she noticed Ian sitting on the couch zoned out, looking at the paper in his hand. 

“Hey, do you know if I do this list in order?” He hands the list over to her. 

Mandy scans the list, _nice of jackass to include her in this list_ she thinks, “I am not sure, probably not because all this can’t be done in a day. So, I would just start where you want and get what you can done.” 

She hands the list back to him, Ian sighs, “thanks, I guess I will get started,” runs a hand through his hair. 

“Oh, I just remembered, Mickey said you were asking about pictures, I only have few on my phone. Do you want to see them?” He nods his head, she finds the pictures, swiping through each one. 

“Why do I look so... gloomy?” 

“Hmm, good question,” one Mandy had no answer for, “well, you were always a little closed off so I can't really say but I am sure you had better pics on your phone. I think you were just having a bad day and didn’t want me to take them.” 

Mandy’s not sure he is convinced but he seems to accept that and turns to head into the kitchen. She eyes him up and down, yeah this won’t work. “Wait, before you start can I take you shopping for some clothes that fit better? You look ridiculous.” He looks down at himself, “I would really like that, I can’t wrap my head around why I would dress this way, even as a reminder.” 

Mandy laughs a little, “Didn’t make sense to me either, then you would go take it all off at the club.” She can’t get over all the looks of confusion, poor dude. “Let's go get ready, I need a shower and we will leave in 30 minutes.” 

Mandy takes him shopping for clothes, he has to try a lot on to find his sizes but otherwise a quick trip. They got a few jeans and some t-shirts, then head back home. Mandy has to go to work so she changes into her uniform, as she heads out, “you look good,” admiring how he looks in a green t-shirt and blue jeans. “I am going to work now, but it is a short shift. Only four hours, I should be back before Mickey and Iggy get home.” 

“Ok, see ya. Thanks for the clothes.” 

_____________________________________ 

_Rusty_ glances at the list, he will start on the bathroom first since it is the smallest room. But first he brushes his teeth, finds an unopened tooth brush in the cabinet above the sink then brushes his teeth, his mouth was feeling so gross. He then gathers random clothes and towels laying around then tosses them out the door. He starts hunting for cleaning supplies, finally finds them in the hall closet. It takes him about thirty minutes to clean the bathroom, it is fucking disgusting, no way he likes doing that. 

Alright, next he gathers up all the dirty laundry he finds around. He finds the washing machine, great the lid has instructions on it because he had no clue. Seems pretty easy, put the soap in, then the clothes, select temperature, then press start. He grabs the bottle on the shelf above the washing machine, just pours some in, then tosses the clothes in, closes the lid. Well temperature, he has no clue, it has cold selected so he will keep that and starts the machine. 

Well look at that, making it down this list with no problems. Next item dishes, he loads up the dishwasher, grabs the dish soap that is by the sink, fills up the little dispenser, closes the machine then presses starts. 

He is going to skip a few things on the list, heads outside to start on yardwork. The list states Mandy wants a garden so find a place for it, mow, pull the weeks and till the area, will plant later. He doesn’t know shit about a garden but doesn’t think it can be that hard. He starts by picking up all the trash, placing it in the trash bin out there. Finds the lawnmower, which he just looks at for a minute, tries to pull the cord, does this a few times and it does not start. Well ok, he looks around finds some big scissor looking things and grabs them. Looks around again for a place the garden could be, he finds a spot next to the house a little by a big tree and just starts cutting at the grass, he will worry about the weeds later. After about an hour working outside, he is getting sore, hungry and thirsty so he goes back inside, “What the fuck....” 

____________________________________ 

Mandy pulls up to the house, notices the yard is a little cleaner and thinks maybe this was a good idea. She goes inside, “What the fuck,” she whispers looking around. There is Ian ankle deep in suds all over the kitchen floor, he has the back door open, trying to sweep the bubbles outside. 

He has soap suds in random spots all over himself, even in his hair. She is shaking her head but takes out her phone, “Hey Rusty,” snaps a quick picture as he looks up, then sends it to Mickey with a message: _Here is your lover boy after being left alone for 4.5 hrs_ ;-). 

_____________________________________ 

Mickey is helping Iggy at the shop today, just repairing minor problems around the place. He and Iggy take their lunch break outside, it is a nice and warm day. As they begin to eat their sandwiches, Iggy asks, “So how was the first night?” Mickey recaps what he told Ian, all the background info, how they got together then made him sleep on the couch. Iggy starts laughing, “Damn bro, you’re an asshole but I would of loved to see the look on his face.” They both are laughing now, “It was funny but I did good, kept a straight face and everything,” Mickey says wiping a little tear from his eye from laughing so hard. 

“How long you plan on keeping him for?” 

“Well, I figured at 50 to 75 dollars a day depending on how good a job he does, about 2-3 weeks ‘til he’s paid me back.” 

Iggy just shakes his head, laughing, “So, you going to enact all the marital duties, take him for a ride?” 

“Fuck no,” Mickey almost chokes on his drink. Iggy scoffs, “Nothin’ wrong with samplin’ the goods, you are _married_.” Iggy air quotes married.

Mickey raises his eyebrows high, “Fine, I won’t lie, he is hot and it is tempting, but he is too rich and snobby for me. Also, a major asshat, don’t want to go there.” 

“Just saying man,” Iggy shrugs with a smile. “Alright enough of this shit, time to get back to work.” 

As they are closing up, Mickey feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He opens the text from Mandy, shoots back a quick reply: _what tha fuck bitch..._ Then he looks closer at the picture of bubble Ian with a shocked look on his face, where did he get those clothes, damn that green t-shirt is tight, slightly wet and fuck he looks good. 

________________________ 

Meanwhile, out in the ocean, Jason is partying it up, lots of people, loud music, drinking. Ian’s phone starts ringing, he sees it is Lip, “Hello,” he answers. “Put Ian on,” Lip snaps. “He isn’t here, I will tell him you called,” he is about to hang up the phone. “Where is he and why doesn’t he have his phone?” Lip sounds annoyed. “He went shopping and forgot his phone.” he lies. “Tell him to call me when he gets back,” replies Lip then hangs up.


	6. Save your breath

Mandy had to google how to get rid of all the suds and get them out of the dishwasher too after figuring out Ian had put the Dawn dish soap in there instead of dishwasher soap. It took them about an hour to clean it all up, then he mentioned something about the washing machine wondering if he messed that up too. 

Mandy first located the dishwasher soap and instructed Ian to only use that in the dishwasher and explained the soap by sink is for when you hand wash dishes. She made her way to the washing machine, lifted the lid and noticed right away it was not sorted. “Rusty, honestly nobody likes to do the fucking laundry, it doesn’t take long to do but it’s a lot of waiting then folding, hanging shit up... well it just sucks but there is a way to do that too.” Mandy can’t even explain her hate for doing laundry, maybe because it is a never-ending cycle and just annoying. 

“Well how did I mess that up?” He asks sincerely. Mandy is nice to him, he really didn’t want to make anything harder for her. 

“For one, the clothes are still in the washer, if you don’t put them in the dryer, they start to smell gross and like mildew after a while. Then you just put everything in here together, you have to sort them. I am glad you kept it on cold setting though.” Mandy gives him a quick lesson on laundry and let him know if he wasn’t sure there were always tags on most clothes showing how it should be washed. They get the clothes in the dryer, she tells him to always remember a dryer sheet to reduce static cling, she felt like junior high school teacher right now of whatever that class was she had, family sciences or some shit. 

Mickey and Iggy get home just as they are finishing up the laundry. 

Mickey walks into the kitchen, it looks really clean now, he is surprised then he grabs a beer out of the fridge, “So how was your day?” He asks sarcastically raising his eyebrows looking towards Ian. 

“It was just wonderful,” he replies back snidely, glaring at Mickey. 

Mickey smiles at him, “Good, makes me happy. Now it is time for you to make us dinner, I bet it will be wonderful, you were a good cook.” 

Ian just rolls his eyes, stares at him for few seconds. “None of this feels familiar, don’t you think I would know? I can feel it and this doesn’t feel right. I really think you might be the devil.” 

Mickey laughs loudly, “Tha fuck you know about the devil? Get to cooking, we are hungry over here.” Poor rich guy, wouldn’t know hard work if it came up and bit him on the ass and he is the devil. He takes his beer and goes to the living room, joining Mandy and Iggy. Ian just looks around the kitchen then starts opening cabinets. 

Mandy and Iggy give each other a look, then Mandy turns to her brother, “Mickey, what the hell are we going to eat, you know whatever he makes is going to be terrible.” 

“Yeah, probably will be, if it is then you can just go to the store and get some pizza rolls or something.” Mickey just shrugs and drinks his beer then turns on the TV. 

They can hear a lot of banging and cursing coming from the kitchen. Mickey just ignores it, Mandy whispers, “I am just going to go to the store now.” Iggy nods thankfully at her, "Please." 

__________________________ 

As predicted, dinner is a disaster, everyone is seated at the kitchen table trying to figure out what they are being served. “Rusty, is this supposed to be stew? There is a whole potato in here?” Iggy says rubbing his forehead. 

“Well, I have a very long whole carrot over here,” Mandy offers. 

“I didn’t know what to do, so I just threw what I could find together in a pot of water. Eat it or don’t, you guys can choke on it for all I care! I am going to take a shower.” Then he gets up hastily and leaves. 

“Damn, what got into him?” Mickey then looks towards Mandy, “Ok pizza rolls it is,” a small smile on his face. “Ig, help me gather up some wood for the workshop while Mandy puts those in the oven.” Then him and Iggy are out the door. 

Mandy preheats the oven, then gets out a sheet for the pizza rolls and places them in the oven. She grabs a beer, just thinking over the day's events. What a day, she is happy she works late tomorrow, who knows what tomorrow will happen then. 

A few minutes after the food is ready, Iggy and Mickey return. They eat while drinking some beer, a little small talk about their day. Neither Mandy or Iggy want to ask their brother whatever other plans he has for Ian to repay his debt. But they both have a feeling someone is going to get lost in this mess and it is only day two. 

Mickey has a few more beers after they come back, then watches a little TV. He is a little tired, Iggy and Mandy already in their rooms. He just notices Ian is nowhere around. 

He finds him lying in his bed again, well time for a different approach tonight this will get him moving back to the couch. Ian is staring at him through squinted eyes as he gets undressed, just down to his boxers. Mickey slowly hovers on top of Ian, placing a hand on his cheek, then moves in and kisses him on his neck near his ear, “Mhmm, you feeling horny tonight?” 

Ian jerks back and looks freaked out, pulls the sheet up closer on his body up to his chin. He shakes his head, “No, ummm, no. I am tired and sore, I just want to sleep.” He stammers out quietly. 

Mickey moves off him to the other side of the bed, “Oh I thought you remembered something,” he says with a frown. “Remember you sleep on the couch, you only come in here at night when you wanted to get on me.” He is trying to look disappointed as Ian quickly gets up and runs off to the living room, then smiles to himself falling to sleep quickly after. 

_____________________ 

_Rusty_ back on the couch for the night just doesn’t believe this is how he lives his life, just can’t be and why would Mickey think he wanted to have sex after this day, the whole day was surreal. He is starting to get angry that he can’t remember anything. Nothing feels familiar to him, and he is married to a hot guy with blue eyes he could get lost in, but he doesn't remember him. He thinks he should remember those eyes at least. Ughh, what the fuck is wrong with him. _Rusty_ decides maybe that’s why his memory is not coming back because he is resisting his reality. He is determined to do a better job tomorrow, maybe ask Mandy if there is something he can use to google things like she did so he doesn’t feel like such an idiot anymore. 

He falls asleep shortly after having made up his mind. Tomorrow will be a better day, tonight though he dreams about an extravagant closet that he finds very appealing.


	7. Fading Fear

_Rusty_ wakes up feeling good about the day for once. He is determined to have a better day than he has been. He finds Mandy getting ready for work in the bathroom, “Morning Mandy, I was wondering if you had something I can use google on since I don’t have a phone anymore?” 

“Well shit, great idea Rusty. We do have a laptop you can use, I wish I would of thought of that. Would have helped you a lot and saved you time. There is also YouTube, they have videos on everything. Let me go get it for you.” Mandy tells him then goes off to her room. 

She shows him how to use the laptop and where to go, “what do you want to look up first?” 

“I am not sure. I know I want to stop feeling like a complete idiot because I don’t know how to do literally anything.” Rusty says rubbing his forehead, “I get so aggravated, I think I want to start with the lawnmower, cooking and the garden stuff.” 

Mandy had forgotten about that garden crap, maybe she should look into that herself to see what kind _she_ even wanted, stupid brother. She shows him how to get started but she has to leave for work. 

Rusty gets lost in the internet for about an hour, so much information. He was looking up anything and everything he could think of, even some tips to regain memory. He figured trying to do all the things Mickey had him doing was a good start even though he cannot understand why he would enjoy these _chores_. After watching some videos on how to use a lawnmower, he sees why it wouldn’t start so he puts the laptop up and goes outside to start mowing. He feels better now that he has a plan to try and make all this start working in his favor. 

__________________________ 

Mickey only had a couple of small jobs today, fixing up a bookshelf and a cabinet install. So, he is out picking up more wood for his side projects before heading home. On his way, he is wondering what nonsense he will come home to today. He notices the yard is mowed as he pulls up, looks better, not that they really have a yard, too many patches of dirt. He drives all the way around to the back and unloads the wood he picked up. 

When he finishes unloading, he walks up to the house and opens the door. As he walks in, everything seems to be in order and he can smell food, he has an odd feeling though something feels off. Iggy and Mandy are already home too, just chilling out on the couch with beers. Ian is in the kitchen, “Ok guys, dinner’s ready.” 

Once everyone is at the table, Ian gives them all a plate, he already had beers on the table for them. “I made spaghetti, I hope dinner is edible this time.” 

Everyone chuckles a little then digs in. Mickey is surprised, it is really good. “How did you learn to make this? It is good.” Iggy and Mandy nod in agreement with Mickey, both surprised as well. 

“Oh, I found recipes online, I was going to make chicken alfredo, looked really good. But we didn’t have everything I needed so we can have that another night. I also made dessert.” He proclaims proudly with a smile. 

Mickey thinks this is the first time he has seen Ian smile, he has a great smile, lights up his whole face. Mickey also has a small thought that Ian maybe poisoned the food but he was eating too so he let the thought go. Dinner was really good, after they were done eating they go settle in the living room, while Ian cleans up the kitchen. Mickey gets strange vibes again when Ian returns and offers him a beer and to give him a neck rub. He glances at Iggy and Mandy, who both just shrug their shoulders with a look of confusion. What the hell is going on, he thinks about it for a minute, decides fuck it, if he wants to give a neck rub, he will let him. 

Ian sits in the chair across from the couch, motions for him to sit on the floor between his legs. As Mickey settles in, Ian starts to massage his muscles and it feels really good but he can’t relax “Your muscles are really tense; did you have hard day?” Mickey just nods but doesn’t answer, just thinks _yeah, no shit, this is fucking weird_. After a few minutes, Ian leans down and whispers, “Why is Iggy staring at me?” Mickey glances at Iggy and of course he is currently staring at Ian like a creeper almost zoned out. 

“Oh, you remember what I told you about when we met?” Ian nods, “well you also gave Iggy a lap dance that night and I think he enjoyed it too much if you know what I mean.” Mickey recalls. “I think he secretly finds you fucking hot.” 

“What? Iggy’s gay? What about his girlfriend?” He whispers back. Mickey shakes his head no, “I don’t think he is, maybe he is just curious since you gave him a hard on years ago. I wouldn’t worry about it.” 

Ian continues his massage for a few more minutes when Mickey tells him that was good and had enough then asks if he can get him another beer. Ian gets up, brings him a beer then every time Ian is about to sit down, he thinks of other reasons for him to get back up. Mickey does this for about ten minutes, finally asking if they can now have dessert when Ian snaps. 

“Damnit, I have done nothing but clean, cook and pick up after you since I got here! Can I not have a few minutes of rest? I worked very hard today!” He yells at Mickey. 

“Hey, hold the fuck up! You never complained....” Mickey gets cut off with Ian yelling back, “Never complained before, I know! Well now I fucking am and you are pissing me off!” Ian runs a hand through his hair and grunts loudly then turns around storming off. 

“Wow Mickey, what the fuck?” Mandy pipes up. Mickey is still a little surprised that he was yelled at but he shrugs it off, “don’t worry, everything is fine.” Mandy and Iggy don’t look convinced as they notice Ian coming back carrying a pie. 

Ian leans towards Mickey offering him the pie, “here is your dessert, husband. I made banana crème pie.” He says sweetly with a tight smile. 

Mickey raises his eyebrows, then looks up at Ian whose eyes are really bright and he has this unreadable look on his face. As he reaches out to take the pie, Ian slams it onto his face while rubbing it around then laughing hysterically. 

Iggy and Mandy say at the same time, “oh shit,” shocked looks on their faces from the couch. 

Mickey stands up as the pie falls from his face, wipes some off with his hand, licking his lips. “Oh yeah, you think your funny, giggles. This taste pretty good, try some.” Then he quickly takes the pie in his hand and smears it on Ian’s face. 

Iggy and Mandy are watching the exchange, not sure if they should jump in and next thing they see is Mickey and Ian knocking shit over trying to get at each other. Now they are rolling around all over the living room floor each trying to get the upper hand, it is all happening really quickly. Mandy looks at Iggy, “should be try to break this up?” 

“Nah, they aren’t really punching each other, just wrestling around. Maybe they need this, get all that shit out of their system and move on.” Iggy replies calmly. “Let's leave them to it.” They get up and go to their rooms. 

The wrestling match goes on for a little longer, then they both just seem to give up and lay back on the floor breathing heavy. Ian gets up first and goes into the bathroom, slamming the door. Mickey gets up, washes up what he can at the kitchen sink then leaves to go to his shop out back and not think about how much that turned him on.


	8. Way too far

A few days go by, no one mentions the blow up. They all fall into routine, small talk here and there, each doing their own thing. Ian continues to clean up the house and cook for them while trying to remember who he is. Mickey and Ian always stealing glances at each other trying to figure each other out but unable to do so. The atmosphere is still tense around the house. 

Mandy reflects on the current situation, decides it may be time to start on that garden, it might be a good distraction. She takes Ian into town so they can pick out some plants and supplies they need, she is going to help him set it up. They had researched some gardening websites, it looks like a lot of work but the end result will be worth it, they decide on a small flower garden to get started. 

_______________________ 

Mickey startles awake to a knock on the door. He slowly gets up, rubbing a hand over his face when he notices he slept in the workshop then makes his way to the door. 

“Hey bro, can we talk for a minute?” Iggy asks. Mickey lets him in, “Sure.” They sit on the work bench in the middle of the room. 

Iggy starts, “I think you need to lay off Ian a bit, I know you have the last few days but it's like walking on eggshells around the house at times, waiting for the next blow up.” 

Mickey shakes his head, “Really, and why do you fucking care about how I treat him?” 

“It isn’t him I care about, I care about you. I don’t want to you get lost in all this chaos. We came here for a fresh start and keep our shit together. We have come a long way from how we used to be. No matter what I will support you in what you decide to do, you know that. I know I wasn’t there when everything went down at the job you did for him. I am not saying he isn’t a dick, but they guy we have at home isn’t and he doesn’t have any memory of being one. The guy Mandy and I see is one who is confused, frustrated and actually trying to be who you told him he was.” Iggy lets out. 

“Damn, didn’t know you could fucking talk so much at once,” Mickey laughs and slaps him on his arm. “I hear what you are saying but this situation is only fucking temporary, once his memory returns he will be gone.” 

“Oh, believe me I know, but until then can you just cut the act and just be yourself,” Iggy sighs, “I just don’t want you to get lost here, things could go wrong and you'd be hurting more than your pride.” Iggy gets up to leave, “and quit ignoring him too. Remember you came up with this idea, I mean, you do want him to believe that you are married and together, right?” 

“Fine, look I will try to talk to him tonight but I am not making any promises.” As Iggy leaves, Mickey wonders when his brother became insightful and shit, the whole conversation strange. He has never been married or in a real relationship really, how the fuck was he supposed to know how to act. Now he has a lot to think about, he hasn’t been that much of an asshole though, he could be a lot worse. 

____________________________ 

Mandy and Ian return from the store and unload everything they got. Ian points out the area he picked for the garden, it has partial shade from the tree and there is an area for the flowers that need full sun. Mandy has really warmed up to Mickey’s idea for a garden, she didn't think she would ever work on a garden. Her life has truly changed in ways she couldn't even imagine. 

Ian finishes tilling the area while pulling the weeds. They learned you actually have to pull them out, just cutting them won’t work, they will just grow back. Mandy decides she hates weeds so she goes over to the flowers and starts organizing the pots to how she wants them, she yells out, “I am going to get us some water, I’ll be right back.” 

As she is about to bring the glasses outside, Ian comes running through the back door, screaming while muttering it burns, it burns over and over. Mandy puts the glasses down and runs over to him trying to figure out what is wrong, “Rusty, calm down. What the fuck happened? Talk to me.” while looking him over. 

__________________________ 

Mickey returns home pretty late all the lights are off, goes to grab a beer out of the fridge. He slowly looks around and takes in the place. Everything is clean, so much cleaner than anywhere they have ever lived. He goes to the living room, which is also nice and clean, he bites at his bottom lip when he sees Ian on the couch facing the cushions with a pillow over his head. 

Mickey reaches out and touches his shoulder, “Hey Rus, you asleep?” He gets a mumbled _no, go away_ from behind the pillow. 

Mickey runs a hand through his hair, “I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. I know I have been an asshole lately, this has been hard for me too. I don’t know exactly what you are going through, it can’t be easy.” 

“It’s ok.” another short reply. 

“I know you don’t think I notice anything but I have and I think you are doing a great job around the house and cooking for us. I just wanted you to know....” Mickey grabs at the pillow, “will you look at me?” 

Ian holds onto the pillow tighter, “No, I’m ugly and swollen up.” 

“What? No one cares what you look like.” Mickey finally gets the pillow loose, as Ian turns over to look at him with a pouty face, teary eyes and calamine lotion spotted around his face. 

Mickey holds back a laugh, “Fuck, what happened to you?” 

“I was clearing some vines around the post out back for the garden and hit a bee nest, a bunch came out and attacked me. I have like 20 stings all over and they got my face too.” He sobs out trying not to cry. “Mandy had to go to the store for allergy medicine and this pink stuff.” 

Mickey places a hand on his arm, “You look fine, luckily you weren’t allergic or you would be back in the hospital.” Mickey looks at him, then picks him up. “C’mon.” 

“What are you doing?” as he grabs on to his shoulders. 

“You can have the bed tonight, I will sleep on the couch,” Mickey puts him on the bed, then covers him with the blanket, then starts heading out the room. 

“Wait, can you tell me something about myself?” He pauses, “something good.” 

Mickey turns back around, sits on the bed, “Umm, sure. You are really hot, got a great body and a big...” Ian laughs and hits Mickey on the arm, “Stop it, something real, not about sex.” 

Mickey laughs too, “Alright, you can always make me laugh, no matter what we are doing, you are adventurous, always optimistic, and have a great imagination. Honestly, I don’t know how you come up with some of the ideas you used to have.” Mickey rubs his shoulder as Ian turns on his side to go to sleep, “Goodnight, Rusty.” 

Mickey just realized he does not know how to give compliments, he is always uncomfortable when others compliment him. He just hopes this _talk_ helped. He also needs to check in with Mandy and find out why she didn’t tell him about the fucking bee stings.


	9. Seed of memory

After Mickey gets up and ready for the day, he checks on Ian. The swelling and welts have gone down, he wakes him up to let him know he is going to get him something to eat and he will be back soon. Ian nods and closes his eyes going back to sleep. 

Mickey gets to the diner Mandy works at, heads toward her, “Hey can I order something to go and can you take a break? I need to talk to you.” She nods, takes his order and gives it to the cook while Mickey makes his way to a corner booth. 

Mandy slides in the booth, “What’s going on?” 

Mickey raises his eyebrows at her, “Really? You don’t have anything to tell me? Anything interesting happen with Ian maybe?” as he waves his hand around his face. 

She flips him off, “I don’t think so Mickey, it appears you already know about the bee stings.” 

“I would have liked to know about it sooner, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I didn’t want to add to his suffering maybe?” 

“Tha fuck that supposed to mean?” Mickey shakes his head. 

“Hmm, maybe the fact that you get off on this shit, when something bad happens to him.” Mandy explains. “Look, I just don’t know where your head it at right now. I know Iggy already talked to you, I am not mad at you, I will always support you too but I just feel so bad for him. I can’t help it.” 

Mickey lowers his head, “Look I already talked to Ian some last night, I even told him nice things.” 

Mandy smiles and chuckles, “Did you really? What did you say? I don’t believe you.” 

Mickey laughs too, “I did really, don’t remember though, might have said he has a big dick.” 

“Oh my god, you didn’t? How do you know it is big anyway?” 

“I imagine it is, when I was working on the yacht, all he wore the whole time were these tiny fuckin swim briefs. I could tell.” Mickey smiles, “Don’t play dumb either, you can tell too with those tight ass clothes you got him.” 

“Alright, no I am not blind. That brings up another question I have because he is pretty hot and I know you think so too. Actually, I see how both of you look at each other. Now I want to know would you be doing all this if you weren’t attracted to him?” 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” 

“That’s my question, and I don’t believe you. There are so many other things you could have done, why this?” 

Mickey shrugs, “Don’t really know, it just came to me. I figured, I would go get him, he would believe me then make him work around the house for a few weeks. He would get his memory back and leave, seemed simple at the time.” 

Mandy laughs, “Yeah, you sure didn’t expect him to object to anything, that I can tell. The scene you just described is out of sci-fi, you didn’t think he was an android did ya?” 

“The food is ready, I am going to take this back to him. And quit fucking laughing at me, bitch.” 

Mandy laughs louder, “Whatever, assface!” 

____________________________ 

Rusty is on the couch watching TV when Mickey returns. 

“Hey, I brought you some food, you going to be ok while I go to work?” 

“Yeah, I feel better today.” He looks up at Mickey, who actually seems concerned. “Why you being so nice to me? Feels weird.” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, I am always fucking nice. Now eat your food and rest today,” Mickey says as he is leaving, “see ya later.” 

Rusty laughs to himself, Mickey is like a puzzle, more confusing each day. He is not sure what to make of it but he knows he wants to solve the puzzle like the pieces of his mind that are missing. He will get there. 

Mandy joins him on the couch when she gets home from work. “How you feeling?” 

“I feel better, still itches some though.” He says, “This morning, I was reading some forums and there are so many ways people have gotten their memory back. Such a wide range, one persons returned just from hearing a song, another person it took 30 years, some never get it back. It depressed me a little, so now would you mind just talking to me about something, anything.” 

“Of course, what do you want to talk about?” Mandy asks looking over at him. 

“Doesn’t matter, just want a distraction. Are you seeing anyone? I don’t ever hear about anyone.” Rusty asks. 

“Actually, I am taking a break from the dating world.” Mandy replies, she tells him about how she was considered a slut in high school, even though she really wasn’t. At the time she didn’t care what anyone thought of her though. She tells him about her previous boyfriends and how the last one beat the shit out of her, she believed it was her fault and thought she wouldn’t do any better. She didn’t want to be alone so she stayed with him until Mickey found out then beat the shit out of him and made him leave. 

Rusty grabs her hand, “Sorry that happened to you, that’s horrible. Glad Mickey got him to leave, your brother is so confusing to me.” 

“Believe me I know,” Mandy rolls her eyes. “He can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. You know none of us were really that close growing up. More like we survived together, each of us has our own set of problems, like take Iggy and this girl he is seeing. He won’t even tell us her name and we have never met her. I don’t know why, maybe he thinks we will scare her away.” 

Rusty looks at her, “You seem close though.” 

“Yeah now we are closer, but we still have walls up, not wanting to get hurt I think. We have always been loyal to each other, if one of us is in trouble, we are there no questions asked. We give each other a hard time but we never talk, not really, don’t ever tell each other we love them but we do. Like me talking to you is probably the most I have ever talked to anyone about our past and I didn’t really say much. We kind of speak our own language I guess.” 

Rusty nods, “I have nothing to compare it too but since I don’t remember, can you tell me anything about Mickey growing up? What I want to remember the most is him and I don’t know why.” 

“I can’t really, I think he should be the one to tell you. I think you should ask him though. I don’t know if he will say anything, he doesn’t like to talk about the past, always changes the subject. I can tell you this, he has a big heart but he is very guarded, I know things happened to him that even me and Iggy don’t know about. He is loyal and protective, thinks he has to fix all the problems. He takes too much on himself sometimes, I remember being so happy for him when he decided to become a carpenter. He had this light in his eyes that I hadn’t seen before, first thing he did for himself. We all grew up thinking we were fucked for life, not having anything we loved or be loved ourselves.” Mandy tears up and laughs a little. “Ok we need to talk about something else now, I don’t want to end up crying all night.” 

Rusty pulls her into a hug and holds her close, now he has some things to try to talk to Mickey about. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry. How about we talk about.... Justin Timberlake?” 

Mandy smiles up at him, “Really?” 

“Yeah, I remember he was my first crush and I realized I was gay.... wait do I know who he is? Yes, I do.” Rusty pulls Mandy tighter and swaying, “Holy shit, I remembered something. I know it’s not much but I am so excited right now.... let’s look him up on YouTube.” 

Mandy gets out of his hold, pushes on his chest. “Oh god, you are like a giant, dorky teenager right now.”


	10. Open your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning new things....

The last few days have went really well, Mickey notices Ian and Mandy getting closer, even Iggy seems to enjoy hanging out with Ian when he is home. Mickey has really tried to put his past memories out of his mind and just be in the present. That is harder than it seems at times but he is engaging more with Ian, even though he knows this is temporary, he figures why not at least make the most of the situation and go with the flow. What harm could come from getting along with the guy and have some peace, they left their chaotic world behind for a reason. 

They all hang out usually at the end of the day, sometimes they go to the park not too far away or just chill at home watching movies. Mickey is still trying to understand Ian, he is always trying to start conversations with him. He is just not really sure how to answer most of the time. He settles on short answers, trying not to be specific and it’s not too bad. He wishes he knew how to be in a relationship, sure he has examples and he has seen people in relationships. It is just different when you can’t associate the feelings, he has kept so many suppressed most his life, how was he supposed to change that. Of course, he just needs to pretend but it has been harder than he thought it would be at the beginning. 

Then one night, everyone is just relaxing at the end of the day watching some movie and drinking beer. Ian is sitting pretty close to Mickey on the couch and he has the fucking nerve to try to hold his hand. What the fuck, he swats away Ian’s hand, which of course brings looks from Ian, Mandy and Iggy. Ian looks a little confused while Mandy and Iggy look at him, like _quit being an ass_. He thinks for a minute about how couples probably do hold hands, well shit, he looks up at Ian with a slight smile, mumbles a sorry then takes his hand. As he slowly slides their fingers together, he feels this isn’t so bad and he kind of likes the feel of Ian’s long fingers between his. Hmmm, ok I can handle this, so they just hold hands while watching a movie, not a big deal. 

Finally, Mickey just decides to quit thinking and just do whatever feels right at the time. He thinks too damn much, everything will work itself out in time. He can’t help to think how the hell he got in this mess but of course he remembers it was his idea to begin with. Sometimes he just wants to yell at himself to shut the fuck up, and quit annoying himself, such a dumbass; gotta be pretty bad when he is getting on his own fucking nerves. 

They don’t share a bed though, but Mickey lets Ian still have the bed while he sleeps on the couch. 

_____________________ 

Rusty has been feeling really good the last few days. He was glad he got a sliver of a memory even though it wasn’t earth shattering, it was still something. Once he accepted this was his life and decided he needed to embrace it, he was actually having fun and enjoying his _family_. Now he still is trying to figure Mickey out and feel closer to him, it is hard when he doesn’t have the memories. They got married for a reason, he just has to figure out how to connect again. When he tried to hold Mickey’s hand, he pushed it away at first, but when he grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, it felt nice and natural. Each day he felt he was getting closer, he just wishes Mickey would open up to him more, he really would like to know how he is feeling and thinking. It might help him with his memories maybe he thinks. 

So tonight, it is just him and Iggy. Mandy has to work and he doesn’t know where Mickey is, some nights he is gone for hours but he doesn’t tell him where he goes. As his husband, he thinks he should know but doesn’t want to ask so it is whatever at the moment. “So, Iggy, you don’t have any plans with your girl tonight?” Rusty inquires, maybe Iggy will have some answers. 

“No, she is out of town visiting a friend.” 

Rusty thinks this is the first time he has been alone with Iggy since the hospital, and he remembers what Mandy told him, “I am sorry I don’t remember but what is her name?” 

Iggy smiles, “Sherry, but you haven’t met her yet so its ok you don’t remember.” 

Rusty laughs, “Oh, the other day Mandy mentioned she hasn’t met her either. Why don’t you bring her over?” 

“I am not sure really, never thought of it. I really like her but probably too soon. Wouldn’t want to spook her with my fuckin’ family, ya know?” 

“Not really but we aren’t that bad, I want to meet her.” 

Iggy smiles, shakes his head, he likes how he included himself in his family. “Oh yeah, an asshole brother, a bitch sister and an amnesiac brother in law, it's like the damn brady bunch up in here.” he replies sarcastically.

“Don’t be a dick and who the hell is the brady bunch? I want to meet her.” 

“Oh, it's just this old family TV show. You sure are a pushy bastard ain’t ya?” Iggy replies, amused. 

Rusty laughs, “I never thought about it but I feel like I am a pushy guy. I thought it was a just wanting my memory back. But I feel I am trying to push Mickey to talk to me and spend time with me, then I just have to hold back or else he will run away.” 

“Yeah, Mickey probably would. You just need to keep trying, he will come around. I imagine the situation is hard for both of you.” 

“I am sure you are right, I will. But can you tell me where he goes sometimes when he isn’t working?” 

“I really don’t know if he isn’t here or out in his shop either. Look I know Mickey closes himself off, years of us just trying to survive growing up. We really just had only ourselves to depend on, but he is a lot more open than he used to be. Come on, let me show you something.” Iggy gets up and leads him out to the side of the house to the bench under the tree. 

“You see this bench? What do you think of it?” 

Rusty examines the bench he sees everyday but never really looked at it, it is a wooden bench, the sides are carved into the shape of a tree with the backrest carved with leaves. “I love it, it's gorgeous and the detail is unreal. I never looked at it close before, I bet it took someone a long time to carve this.” 

Iggy smiles big, “Not as long as I would of thought, but Mickey made this. This is his hobby; chainsaw carving is what he does out in the work shop in the back that he doesn’t like anyone to go in.” Iggy is really proud of his brother, he wishes he could see how talented he is. 

Rusty looks at Iggy shocked, then really feels the bench, taking in more details. “Holy shit, with a chainsaw, how many has he done?” 

Iggy is just now realizing maybe he shouldn’t be showing him this but what the hell, let Mickey get pissed off. “I don’t know exactly, but he has done more benches and other types of carvings.” 

“Can you show me some more?” 

“Umm, no. Mickey will probably be pissed I told you he did this one. He barely lets me or Mandy see any either. You could try to talk to him about it maybe?” Iggy didn’t really feel bad that he was letting him in on something Mickey probably would have wanted him not to mention, but he just wants better things for his brother. He wasn’t going to get them sitting on his ass, hiding everything away. 

Rusty looks around, wondering what other hidden treasures are around that he hasn’t noticed too involved in wanting his memories back, he is apparently a selfish bastard too. But now he really feels this may be his opening to get Mickey to talk to him more. For now, he is going to change the subject and ask something else he wondered about, “Thanks Iggy, I will talk to him. Can I ask you something else?” 

“Sure.” 

“When I came back here from the hospital, why would you always just be staring at me? It was kind of creepy.” 

Iggy looked at him like he was insane, “I wasn't, what the fuck are you talking about dude?” 

“Yeah you were, you remember that night I slammed that pie in Mickey’s face?” 

“Of course, laughed about that for a few days.” 

“Well you were staring at me earlier that night, I asked Mickey why, he said it was because I gave you a lap dance on his birthday when we met and you got hard.” 

“Hell no, fuckin' asshole, I am going to beat his ass when I see him!” And with that Iggy took off. 

Rusty just sighs, not getting an answer so he decides to sit on the gorgeous bench his husband made and enjoy the evening.


	11. One more day to regret

Mickey makes his way over to Iggy’s work; the owner had another job for him today. He barely makes it in the door before Iggy shoves him into the wall. “What tha fuck, Ig?” Mickey says pushing him away and straightening up. 

“Why did you tell Ian that I pop a fuckin’ boner when I think about him or something?” Iggy says pointing a finger in Mickey’s chest. 

Mickey tries to hold his laugh, “I thought this was serious, calm down, fuckhead. He really told you I said that. Well maybe if you weren’t staring at him like a fuckin’ jackass, I wouldn't have, that was the first thing I thought of.” 

“I wasn’t fuckin’ starin’ at him.” 

“Ya were and it was weird, so that’s your own fault.” 

“Whatever man, well I don’t remember. And now I don’t feel bad about telling him about your hobby, fuckin’ asshole.” Iggy says walking away, going back to work. 

Mickey follows him, “The fuck you do that for? He didn’t need to know about it.” 

“Well he has lots of questions about you, wanted to know where you go at night sometimes. I just felt I had to tell him something, he just gets me to tell him things. I have no control, I had a feeling you would be mad though but I don’t really care now, asshole.” Iggy just walks off. 

Mickey watches his brother go back to work, what a dick. Has no control, he is such a gullible asshole sometimes. Now he doesn’t feel bad for telling Ian that shit either, he finds it hilarious that Ian actually asked him about it. Oh well, he will deal with any stupid shit that comes from that later and goes to work on the cabinets he came over here to fix. 

_________________________ 

Mandy and Ian are working in their garden this morning, it has really come along, she is kind of proud of it. “Rusty, will you hand me the puller tool thing over there?” 

He hands her the tool, “I think it is called a weeder.” 

“Do I look like I care what it’s called?” Mandy takes the tool. “You know what I meant anyway smartass.” 

“Oh, why didn’t you tell me about Mickey’s carving hobby?” 

“I didn’t think about it, I have only seen the bench. He doesn’t really talk about it, but he does have plans, really cool though right?” Mandy smiles and stops pulling weeds to look at him. 

“It really is,” Ian smiles back with a look of awe on his face. “I am going to talk to him about it tonight maybe.” 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Mandy doesn’t know how that will go but knows Ian has been struggling trying to finds ways to talk to Mickey to get him to open up. Maybe if they talk about something he loves to do, it will help.

_________________________ 

Mickey is glad to be done for the day, the day just dragged on and on. Once he walks into the house, it smells delicious, he wonders what is for dinner tonight as he is starving. He walks into the kitchen, “How was your day, Rusty?” 

Rusty jumps but turns around and smiles big, lighting up his whole face, “Hi Mickey, I didn’t hear you come in, scared me. My day has been good so far.” 

Mickey laughs, wishing Ian wouldn’t smile like that, he looks like a damn sunrise or something, makes his stomach feel weird. A feeling he doesn't like, “Smells good in here, what ya makin’?” 

“Beef and broccoli, looks good. Will be ready in about fifteen minutes.” 

Mickey agrees, “Smells good too.” 

He goes to wash up. It is just him, Mandy and Ian for dinner tonight. They all settle at the table when dinner is ready. Mickey and Mandy both love the food, which makes Ian happy he can tell. They keep stealing glances at each other over dinner, he saw Mandy rolling her eyes at one point. He keeps waiting for him to bring something up but nothing but small talk throughout dinner. Which is good, he doesn’t know what Ian will ask but he feels he needs more time to think, he doesn't like talking. 

As they are clearing their dishes, “Hey Mickey, can we go for a walk and talk?” Mickey can hear the hopefulness in his voice, “Um, how about tomorrow? Tonight, I am going to meet Iggy at the bar downtown for a couple of drinks but I am off tomorrow so we can talk then.” 

“Oh, that will work.” Mickey thinks he sounds a little disappointed but otherwise ok. Since Iggy isn’t here, he is probably with his girl so that’s a good lie too. 

“Ok, I will see you guys later.” Then Mickey is out the door. 

___________________________ 

Rusty is a little disappointed, why does Mickey keep avoiding him. He is not sure what to think at this point. He better not have some other excuse tomorrow or he will..., well doesn’t know what he will do but he will be pissed off. He sits next to Mandy on the couch, “Mandy, how can you tell if someone likes you?” 

Mandy turns towards him, raises an eyebrow, “Are you really asking me how you can tell if your husband likes you?” He nods at her, “You ask me the strangest shit sometimes, I mean he married you right? Well, do you even like him?” 

Rusty scrunches his eyebrows thinking, “Well I think he hates me. I don’t know exactly how I feel, I mean I like how he smells, and how I catch him looking at me sometimes. I like how his hand felt in mine, like it was meant to be there. We are married so I must, but I get so many mixed signals, I don’t know what to think. One minute he is nice the next he is avoiding me. Sometimes when he is grumpy, when I can tell I have really annoyed him, I have an urge to just grab his face and kiss him. He is so adorable when he is like that.” 

Mandy giggles loud, “Oh my god, don’t ever tell my brother you think he is adorable, he will freak the fuck out.” 

Rusty laughs too, “Its true though, I know it may all be in my head, wishful thinking. I just want things to be normal you know, and what he and I have right now isn’t normal for people who are married. I know I don’t remember but it can’t be.” Rusty sighs, “And I probably shouldn’t tell you this but you know when we were wrestling around that day, I got really hard and I had to go jack off in the shower, that means something right? I don’t know what to make of any of my feelings.” 

Mandy rolls her eyes and shakes her head, “First of all Rusty, you know you can tell me anything but I draw the line at how you handle your shit in the shower and anything related in that way about my brother. It is just too much information and I don’t want those images in my head ok?” He starts laughing as she continues. “Now Mickey said he has tomorrow off so I think you need to make a plan.” 

“What kind of plan?” 

Right now, Mandy thinks her brother is an idiot and she needs to meddle just a little bit. “Make a plan for how you want to spend the day with him. You say you want to remember what you had before, didn’t the doctor tell you or maybe you looked it up, something about recreating things that happened in your past that might spark some memories to come back?” Mandy remembers what Mickey told him and she thinks maybe she will be going to Hell one day but it will be worth it to see how Mickey reacts to whatever Ian comes up with. “And I will find something to do and tell Iggy to do the same so we won’t interrupt you guys. You just got to make sure he stays.” 

Rusty smiles at her, “I think that sounds like a good idea, I will have to think about this. I better get planning.” He has so many ideas going through his muddled brain right now, he is going to make this work. He gets up to go to his room as Iggy walks through the door. “Hey Iggy, how was the bar?” 

Iggy looks at him confused, “What bar?” Mandy is trying to make hand gestures while Ian isn’t looking to tell Iggy to shut the fuck up. He doesn’t see her, so she says, “You know the bar Mickey was meeting you at downtown?” Hopefully he catches on but he doesn’t. 

“I wasn’t meeting him anywhere,” Iggy still looking at them confused. 

Mandy looks at Ian, and he looks fucking pissed, face turning red, narrowed eyes. He grabs her keys off the table and takes off out the door before she could stop him. 

She turns to Iggy and flips him off, “You're a fucking idiot Iggy.” 

Iggy is still confused, “Tha fuck did I do? Where is he going, does he remember how to drive?” 

“I am sure he does dumbass, he is probably going out to find Mickey, since he lied to him. He said he was with meeting up with you.” 

“Oh shit, well you know what it will be alright. I don’t know where Mickey is but it isn’t anything bad. He probably is at the bar drinking by himself.” 

Mandy nods her head, “I hope so.” She doesn’t know if she should worry or not. “Yeah it will probably be fine, anyway make plans for tomorrow. Mickey also told him, he has tomorrow off and we need to not be around because they need to talk.” 

Iggy agrees, “I can do that.”


	12. As the walls come down

Rusty drives to town, thankful for small towns at the moment as there are only two bars in town. Downtown is literally the middle of the town, one bar here and one just at the edge of town. He is so pissed off right now, he doesn’t understand why Mickey would lie to him, what does he have to hide from him, just doesn’t make any sense. 

Rusty pulls up to the bar, scans the location, he doesn’t see Mickey’s truck but he goes to check inside just in case. Mickey is not here, he asked the bartender in what direction the other bar was, then drove to check that one. Mickey wasn’t at this bar either, he is tempted to just stay here and get drunk but he doesn’t have any money. He decides to just go back home, Mickey may already be there anyway. 

As he is driving back, he spots Mickey’s truck parked by a warehouse. He pulls around the side and sees him, there he is unloading boxes from the back of a truck. Rusty just watches him work for a while, watching the muscles in his arms work too, he has really nice arms but he is also wondering why he would need to lie about this, doesn’t make any sense. He had so many thoughts of what Mickey could be doing and this was not one of them. Now he just feels like an idiot, Mickey works so hard every day probably has to work more than one job because he isn’t working. 

Rusty feels a little worthless right now and like a burden. This is just something else to talk to Mickey about, he needs to come up with a better plan for tomorrow. Well a plan in general but he thinks he needs like two days and he needs to check on something, also needs to pick up some things. He decides to go home, once he is there, he leaves Mandy a note about the change of plans. He will explain it to her later and he needs her to take him to the store depending on how his day with Mickey goes. 

_____________________________ 

Mickey gets home late, everybody is asleep already. He grabs a beer and goes to relax on the couch, he is exhausted mentally and physically. He has been thinking about what he should tell Ian all night, either way somethings got to happen. He doesn’t have many options, and can’t keep avoiding the situation. He has realized that he actually does like Ian, once you take away the money, all the bullshit, he was nice to be around. Even though he lost his memories, Mickey figured that asshole personality would still be front and center, especially after seeing how he acted at the hospital and the first few days at home with them. But that was not what happened, just made Mickey question everything he thought to begin with. 

Mickey thinks he has at best two options, he can continue to bullshit his way through whatever comes up or just cut the shit and be as honest as he can. There is really no way to tell when he doesn’t know what they will even talk about. Either way, he is just going to be as honest as he can with whatever Ian brings up. Doesn’t even matter in the long run, once he gets his memory back he will be gone, probably never to look back. 

_________________________________ 

Mickey wakes up to the smell of bacon, he swings his legs off the couch sitting up, runs a hand over his face. “Good morning, Mickey. Iggy and Mandy left already, if you want to take a shower and get ready, breakfast will be ready by time you are done. I have a big day planned for us.” 

Mickey grunts in response, gets up and goes to shower, too fuckin’ early for all this cheerfulness. And what big plans, this is going to be a long day. Mickey feels better after his shower, double checks himself in the mirror, make sure he looks good before sitting down for breakfast. 

Breakfast is delicious, pancakes, eggs and bacon, he digs in asking, “So what big plans do you have for us today?” 

“Uhmm, well I don’t really have big plans. I just want to get out of the house, figured we could take a walk. It is nice out today.” He says with a wide grin. 

Fuck, why is he always smiling like that. “Yeah, that sounds good.” They finish eating, when they are done Ian cleans up. 

They head outside, Ian said he found a trail that he would like to check out. They walk to the trail in silence, the trail he found was really nice, surrounded by trees with a slight view of the ocean in certain spots, very peaceful. 

Mickey decides to start, “What did you want to talk about?” 

Ian stops and looks at him, “Anything and everything. What about you?” 

“I ain’t much of a talker, you are gonna have to be more fuckin’ specific.” Mickey huffs out annoyed, this guy so aggravating sometimes. 

Ian smiles widely at him again, “Can I hold your hand while we walk?” asking him hopefully. 

Mickey takes his hand, raises an eyebrow at him “There, you happy now Rus?” He looks at him so happy, like a puppy who just received a treat. Mickey shakes his head, continues walking, “You are like a giant man child, you know that?” 

He laughs loudly and Mickey thinks he wouldn’t mind hearing that more often. They continue down the trail taking in the scenery. 

“Honestly, I have so much I want to talk to you about but I don’t know where to start. Since I lost my memory, I feel out of place you know. I also think about how it hasn’t been easy for you either, there is so much I should know but I don’t.” 

“Ok, how about you just pick something to talk about and see where it leads?” 

Ian nods, lifts their hands, “What is the story behind your finger tats?” 

“Nothing really, was something fuckin’ stupid I did when I was younger. Nothing special behind it, but I won’t get them removed. Now they serve as a reminder for me, of who I used to be and who I am now.” Mickey explains, that wasn’t so bad. 

“Mandy mentioned a little to me about how you grew up and your dad, can you tell me more about that and when you were younger?” 

Mickey sighs, “I don’t know. I don’t like to think about the past, mine was shit. Some people had better, some worse, all that matters now is how I am today.” 

“I get that but I just want to understand you better. I think it will help with my memories if you can tell me things I knew before.” 

Mickey wants to say, none of what I say will help you though; but fuck it, “Honestly, I am just over it, not a fuckin’ thing I can do to change any of it. I just want to be over it and move on with my life, I am not going to let my bastard father define who I am.” 

“I understand that but won’t it help me to know you better and why you are the way you are?” 

Mickey huffs out, “No, not really. How bout I tell you all fuckin’ about it when you get your memory back and we can hash through all our stupid shit then!” 

Ian sighs, lets go of his hand to run his hand through his hair. “Damn it Mickey, it isn’t fucking stupid, but fine!” 

They walk in silence for a bit, Mickey knows he doesn’t know any better and it isn’t his fault. “Look, I don’t ever want to talk about my father, I really am over it. This is all I will ever say, my father was an evil man and when he died, we all celebrated. I know it sounds fucked up but it is what it is.” 

He nods at him like he understands. “I realized many things once he got locked up and wasn’t around to fill my head with fucked up shit. There is this lyric from a song that stands out to me when I think of how I was growing up -- _my heart’s an endless winter filled with rage_ \-- that is how I was, and I don’t want to fuckin’ feel or think like that ever again. I just want to be happy, don’t I deserve that?” Mickey feels his eye leak a little because he is not going to cry, what the fuck. 

Ian reaches out and swipes his finger across his cheek then pulls him into a hug. Mickey leans into him as he whispers in his ear, “Yes you deserve to have happiness, I am sorry I brought it up, I didn’t know.” then he kisses his forehead, takes his hand to continue their walk. 

Mickey never really thought about actually being happy or that he could ever have that, fuck why did he just say all of that.


	13. Locked inside my head

Rusty is surprised and doesn’t know how to feel right now. He never expected Mickey to actually tell him anything. He hasn’t even told him anything yet really but also told him so much with just a few sentences. He processes what he can and tries to move the conversation in a different direction that isn’t so painful to think about. He is not going to push the subject of his childhood. So, to sum up so far, he has annoyed him and managed to make him almost cry. He needs another topic. 

“So, I went looking for you last night.” Mickey stops and turns to him, “What? Why?” 

Rusty explains to him about Iggy coming home after he left, how he was mad. “I was thinking all sorts of things, went to the bars but I found you working.” 

“Oh yeah, what kind of things were you thinking? Were you gonna kick my ass when you found me?” Mickey laughs, “I should have clued in to that when you said Iggy left this morning, he wasn’t even supposed to be there, thought he was with his girl.” 

Rusty laughs too, “Maybe I would have kicked your ass, depending on what I found. It doesn’t matter what I thought you were doing, stupid shit anyway. And Sherry is out of town anyway visiting a friend.” 

Mickey pushes him slightly, “Sure tough guy, you just think you could kick my ass but you can’t. Wait, who the fuck is Sherry?” 

“Iggy’s girlfriend.” 

“How do you know her name, he never told me or Mandy.” 

“I just asked and he told me. Now why did you lie about where you were?” 

Mickey bites his bottom lip thinking maybe he does have some power over people, gets them to tell him all kinds of shit. “I don’t know, maybe I was embarrassed. I have worked hard to become a carpenter but I don’t always have jobs. I end up working these stupid side jobs.” 

“That isn’t anything to be embarrassed about. I felt fucked up when I saw you working another job. That you were working another job because I don’t work. I am just making things harder for you.” 

Mickey shakes his head, “No, don’t think that. I like to save up money, we do ok. You can work later, it isn’t a big deal. I don’t like depending on anyone, I want to make sure I can take care of everyone. That’s why we moved here, to start over.” 

“I don’t think I like being dependent on others either, I feel like a burden. We are all adults, why do feel you have to take care of everyone like that.” 

Mickey sighs, “I just do. I will always be protective over my family, that is who I am. And I think it would be hard for you to work right now. What we have going seems to work pretty well, you take care of us too with all you do.” 

They actually had circled around, almost back to the house now he notices. “Yeah, I guess, it doesn’t seem fair though.” 

Mickey smiles at him, “Sometimes I wonder what world you live in, when has life ever been fair? We grew up thinking we were fucked for life and now we have a chance at a better life.” 

Rusty nods at him as they get back to the house. There is one more thing that he really wants to know more about. He drags Mickey to his bench, they sit down. “When I got back from the hospital and was still trying to accept things, I must have looked at this bench hundreds of times. When you would go out to your shop, I never even questioned what you were doing back there. I was really self-absorbed, lost in my own issues, anyway when Iggy told me you carved this and with a chainsaw, I was shocked to say the least. This bench is so beautiful. Can you tell me more about your carving, like how you started?” 

Mickey runs his hand over the backrest of the bench, he is really proud of this as he is thinking how to explain this. “I am not sure I have the words. I have all these fuckin’ thoughts and feelings with no way to express them. I am not used to saying how I feel or dealing with emotions, spent most of my life hiding away and holding everything in, so this is me trying to break out. If that makes any sense.” 

Ian nods at him to continue. “When I started learning, it was a great fuckin’ release, you know. It was like I was cutting away at all my problems, destroying my fears and creating something magnificent. I started carving animals, bears, eagles, things I could find tutorials on. I would watch and then try it; it took a while but I got better and tried other things. “ 

"Will you show me the others you have... please?” 

Mickey isn’t sure, he remembers why he doesn’t open up to people. Always that fear of rejection and loss that he doesn’t want to feel. But what can anyone do with knowing this about him, nothing really, they can’t take it away. “Sure, follow me.” 

They walk over to the work shed, Mickey opens it. After they enter, he notices Ian looking around, he is taking everything in. He has most of his carvings out, “These are so good, is that a phoenix? So, fucking beautiful Mickey. Can I watch you make something like right now?” 

Mickey laughs at his excitement, pushy bastard. No one has ever watched him before. “It can get really messy, you can sit way over in that corner over there and I will make you something small.” 

Rusty agrees quickly making his way to the corner, he is so excited. He watches Mickey put on coveralls and googles. He brings over a piece of wood to the work bench, gathers a few tools. He starts with a smaller chainsaw, Rusty was imaging a chainsaw like leather face killed people with, and seems Mickey was reading his thoughts and lets him know there are several tools he may end up using and sometimes he does use a bigger chainsaw depends on what he is carving. 

Rusty continues to just watch, Mickey looks so good when he is carving. He watches him make cuts at different angles and it all comes together quickly, starts to look like something. He can’t quite make it out from here but he seems to be finishing up, he brushes away sawdust and sands down some edges with a bit of sandpaper. He then uses some burner thing and draws around the border. He clears of the area, then goes over to a shelf, “I am going to add some stain/sealant on this for you, then you can come take a look.” 

Mickey finishes, then motions for him to come over. Rusty is so impressed, he is smiling so wide, “this is for me really?” Mickey nods at him, as he looks at the most beautiful golden colored sun, it is about 12 inches in diameter, “When its ready, I am going to hang this in our room. Wow, you did this so quick, its beautiful.” 

“Whatever, its nothing.” Mickey says as he starts cleaning up. 

“It is something, you are really talented. What are you going to do with all these?” 

“I actually want to open up a store, I guess kind of like a gift shop. We have all these tourists around the docks, so thought it would be a good place to have one. I can sell them to rich assholes. Another reason I am trying to save money too. Now that’s enough chit chat for one day or a lifetime, I am starving.” 

Rusty is going to be thinking about all he learned today, a lot more than he was expecting. He is so happy right now, “I don’t feel like cooking, can we get pizza or something?” 

“Why, you haven’t done shit all day?” Mickey laughs at him, when he starts to pout, “I am tired too, we can have Mandy or Iggy go get pizza.” 

Rusty slightly told Mandy of his plan so she will be home tonight. He thinks today went really well so he is going to need her to take him to the store in the morning while Mickey is at work, day two is a go. 

Mickey texted Mandy to bring pizza on her way home. Once she and Iggy got home, they just relax and watch TV, drink a few beers and if Mandy and Iggy noticed that Mickey let Ian hold his hand again, they did not mention it. 

It is getting late, Rusty is tired, he leans to Mandy and asks her if she can still take him to the store in the morning. She says she will, he thanks her, then leans into Mickey and whispers, “thank you for today, Mick.” As he gets up he kisses Mickey on the cheek. “Goodnight, guys.” 

Mickey is a little surprised and starts blushing, not sure if he likes him calling him Mick. He notices Mandy and Iggy looking at him with stupid fuckin’ smirks on their faces. “Shut the fuck up, not one word.” He snaps at them.


	14. Take my hand

Rusty finally hears movement in the house, he has been up for hours making lists and planning his surprise for Mickey. He hopes it works out okay, he is a little nervous but he can do this. He pretends he is still asleep when Mickey quickly comes in the room and gets his clothes for the day. He figures he will think he is sleeping in. They can have cereal for breakfast, he just needs to research a few things on the laptop while waiting for Mandy to get up. 

After he hears Mickey and Iggy leave, he gets up from the bed and goes to take a shower. Mandy is up when he is finished. “Morning Mandy, can you text Mickey and ask when he will be getting home? Then when you are ready, I am ready to go into town.” 

Mandy looks at him still feeling sleepy still, “You are not fucking ready, you just have a towel wrapped around your waist,” she is enjoying the view, thinking too bad he is gay, she wants an Ian, but she takes out her phone and sends Mickey a text. “Alright, give me about twenty minutes.” 

As they are driving into town, Mandy lets him know that Mickey will be home around six, “He wants to know why I wanna fuckin’ know,” she laughs, “I just replied back, I fuckin’ don’t. But that’s all I’ll say.” 

Rusty laughs, “Thanks, I want him to be surprised.” 

“What are you planning anyway?” she asks wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, it is a surprise for Mickey, not for you.” Rusty says as he smiles at her. 

“I would, that’s why I asked, dickhead.” Mandy shoves his shoulder. Then she pulls into the grocery store and parks. 

Rusty is now thinking he doesn’t want her to see everything he needs to buy. As they get out, “So I want to make this trip quicker, I still need to look up a... recipe when we get back home.” He splits his list in half, “Can you buy what’s on this list and give me some money so I can get the rest? Then we will meet back here?” 

She narrows her eyes at him, “Sure... how much do you need?” 

“I don’t know, $50 should be enough.” She gives him some money. He takes off walking, “where are you going?” 

“Just to this other store, I will meet you back here in a few.” 

Mandy looks at her list, not too long but looks like it will be a good meal. He better make extra and save her some, then she gets shopping buying extra just in case. 

Rusty finds most of what he needs, he will make it work. He doesn’t think he has ever worked so hard at something before, he wants it to be perfect. Mandy leaves for work, she lets him know her and Iggy will make other plans for the night. Now he needs to prepare, he has a few hours, he starts with marinating the steak. While that is marinating he needs to start the dessert, walnut turtle pie, it will take the longest and needs to be refrigerated at least 4 hours. 

A few hours go by and his eyes are getting tired looking stuff up and practicing. Mickey will be home in about a couple of hours, time to start the potatoes, he decided on cheesy hasselback potatoes. He really picked some time-consuming food combos but it will be worth it, hopefully Mickey will like it. While the potatoes are cooking he prepares the dining room and living room area, tries to set a mood. Shit, he needs to get dressed as he looks at the time. 

_______________________________ 

Mickey pulls up to the house a few minutes after six, Mandy never texted him back about being home, but when he opens the door, he can see why. Ian is waiting for him near the door looking nervous and damn he looks really good dressed in a navy-blue button-down flannel shirt and black pants. “Hey Mick,” he says with a wide smile. “It’s just us tonight so I made us dinner, you can go and get changed out of your work clothes before we eat if you want or just wear what you are now.” Mickey looks around and bites his bottom lip, he notices the overhead lights are off, red fabric over the lamp shades, and candles lit on the kitchen on the table. 

Mickey freaks out a little, is this supposed to be a romantic meal, he has never had one of those, seen plenty in movies though. “Ummm, ok let me go change.” Well fuck, is he supposed to dress up, he looks in his closet, he has black and more black, well he has more colors but nothing looks right. He settles on jeans and one of his nicer blue shirts. This is why he never had any interest in this shit, but he checks himself in the mirror to make sure he looks alright. 

Mickey makes his way to the kitchen, Ian tries to pull out his chair for him. He slaps at his arm, “fuck off with that shit.” Ian moves back over to his chair and laughs, making his eyes sparkle. Mickey takes in the table, there is beer, steak, fancy looking potatoes and some vegetables. “This looks delicious, I am starving.” Mickey cuts into his steak and it is rare just like he likes ‘em. 

He sees Ian eyeing him up and down, he mumbles "you look good,” as he is taking a bite. What is he supposed to say to that. “Uh huh, you do too.” 

“I wanted to surprise you and do something nice for you today, maybe talk more.” 

“I am fuckin’ surprised but this is nice. All the food is great, I am just not used to things like this and pretty sure I talked enough yesterday.” Mickey winks at him. 

“Well didn’t we talk before I lost my memory?” He says shaking his head with a little smile.

Mickey looks up, “of course we did but it wasn’t like this, I am not sure how to explain. I did wonder why you never fuckin’ asked more about our past.” Mickey is not sure why he brought that up, since he doesn’t really have any answers. 

“I thought about it but knowing and feeling are two different things. I know some of what you told me, even if doesn’t seem familiar. I think I was trying too hard before to remember, I am trying to go off experiences now. I want to feel versus know. You can tell me a million things but until I know what they feel like for me, it doesn’t really do me any good.” 

Mickey thinks about that while they finish eating. He wonders what else he should try to talk about but comes up short and stays silent. Also, thankful that he doesn’t have to come up with more fucking lies for the moment. Ian fills the silence asking about previous relationships he has had before him since he isn’t used to this. “I didn’t really have any, I mean I had one that could count maybe. I was really in denial about being gay growing up, mostly because my father woulda fucking killed me if he found out. There was one guy that I saw a few times but he wanted more than I could give at the time and he wasn’t worth risking my life for. I just didn’t get there.” 

“What changed then when we met?” 

“Around that time, my father was locked up and was gonna be for a long time so I didn’t have to worry anymore. But it takes fucking time to let go of what he put in my head.” Mickey really doesn’t like to think about the past, glad when Ian seems to be satisfied with that and changes the subject. 

Dinner goes well after that, Ian tells him he thinks he can help with a business plan for the shop he wants to open. Mickey is all for some help in that area, he just isn’t sure where to start. Ian said he figured out he is good at planning and organizing so he will help. 

After they are finished with dinner, Mickey drinks his beer quickly and gets another. He notices Ian does the same as he tells him, “Oh I made a pie too, do you want some now or later?” 

“I am stuffed, man. You are a great cook, later is fine.” Mickey lets out. 

“You want to watch a movie for now then?” Mickey shakes his head yes. 

They settle on the couch with a beer and while Mickey looks for a movie to watch, Rusty takes Mickey's hand in his and thinks he needs a few more beers to continue on with the rest of his plan.


	15. Your breath fills my skin

Rusty is trying to concentrate on the movie but he can’t really. They are both sitting on the couch, holding hands with bare feet propped up on the table. He is starting to sweat a little, Mickey removes his hand and turns towards him, “Why is your hand so sweaty?” Rusty looks back at him, downs the rest of his beer quickly, damn, now or never. He moves to get up, “Well, let me show you,” Rusty lets out a small laugh, “I worked kind of hard on this, even went to the store, couldn’t find what I wanted but think I got close, pretty much just bought this outfit. I searched for hours for the perfect song and practiced for what seems like forever, watched way too many videos.” 

Mickey raises an eyebrow, he is so confused right now. “What the fuck is going on right now?” 

“Well you just sit right there and relax, I am going to try and recreate our first meeting... sort of. I really want to remember it and I think this may help.” 

Mickey almost forgot what he told him about how they met, once it comes back to him... well fuck, that’s probably not a good idea. He goes to speak, “Hey, you don’t have to....” 

Rusty cuts him off, shaking his head, then pushes the coffee table out of the way. “I need to do this, so just stop talking, and let me, I am already nervous. I will probably fuck this up anyway.” 

Now Mickey is sweating, how can he stop this, not that he thinks he won’t enjoy it but fuck. He watches Rusty go get the laptop, place it on the table then choosing a song. A haunting melody starts to play. 

As the Deftones Change starts playing, Rusty starts swaying slowly to the music, he slowly unbuttons his shirt moving closer to him and their eyes meet. Rusty slips his shirt off his shoulders, leaves it hanging as he runs his hands down his chest to his abs, he quickly removes his shirt and slides it across Mickey’s shoulders, leaving it hanging around his neck. 

All intelligent thought has left Mickey’s brain, he is mesmerized as he takes in the scene playing out before him. 

As the tempo increases, Rusty rolls his body running his hands down his chest again stopping at his pants, he slowly unzips them, lets them fall to the floor. He almost trips himself trying to step out of them, he notices Mickey chuckle then smile up at him, so he winks at him playing it off and continues dancing. 

Mickey eyes him up and down, his mouth starts to water as his eyes land on tight black shiny short boxer briefs that are not leaving much to the imagination. Mickey slowly makes his way back up and has to look back down, not sure he can take the hungry look in those green eyes. 

Rusty saunters over to Mickey seductively, swaying his body, he grabs the shirt by both sides moving closer to him. He turns around and glides over Mickey, he leans back so his back is on his chest and his ass resting in his lap. He reaches his arm back and runs his hand through Mickey’s hair, then across his neck. He gently starts to roll his hips in Mickey’s lap. Getting the desired result, he continues tortuously then slides down Mickey's body before turning around to straddle Mickey. 

Rusty grabs the shirt still around Mickey’s neck and pulls him closer to him eyeing his lips, which Mickey just swiped his tongue over his bottom lip pulling it into his mouth. Rusty runs a hand through his hair, pulls on it lightly yanking his head back then leans down and captures Mickey's mouth, biting on his bottom lip, then sucking it in his mouth. 

Mickey responds quickly, one hand grabbing the back of Ian's neck with the other running down his back. He breathes out, “Fuck,” when the kiss breaks but he goes back in for another kiss hungrily slipping his tongue in, as he feels a hand moving and going underneath his shirt. They are both hard rubbing against each other, lost in the moment. 

“Fuck, shit, fuck, I am so sorry.” Mandy lets out fast, covering her eyes, “I forgot something, I really need to get it. Shit.” Then she runs up the stairs to her room quickly. 

They are both breathing heavy, Ian is resting his forehead on Mickey’s with his eyes closed. Mickey lifts him up slightly and he gets off his lap, sitting next to him grabbing a blanket to cover up. When did she come in? They didn’t even hear the door. 

Mandy comes back down, saying she is fucking sorry again then leaves. Mickey’s body is still tingly, feels like he is on fire but he has had a minute to think. As Ian makes his way back to kiss him again, he puts a hand on his chest, “don’t,” Mickey says with regret. “It’s probably for the best she came in when she did.” 

Rusty looks at him confused frowning, he doesn’t understand, “Why? What’s wrong? Are you not attracted to me?” 

“Don’t ask stupid fucking questions, it is very clear that I am. You are hot as fuck and what you just did was fucking sexy. That is not the problem.” 

“Then what is the problem?” 

Mickey sighs, trying to get his thoughts together, “Let me ask you the same, are you even attracted to me? Or do you just think you should be?” 

“Now your turn to not ask stupid questions, as you can tell that I am. You are so gorgeous, I always want to kiss you, every grumpy face you make like the one you are making now, every time you bite your bottom lip. I really like your bottom lip.” 

“Yeah, I noticed, tough guy, you were a little rough with it.” They both laugh at that. 

“I don’t remember for sure, but I get the feeling that I like it a little rough.... maybe a little.” 

Mickey raises his eyebrows and smirks at the shy look on his face now, how he goes from confident to shy so easily, he won't ever understand. “I like it a little rough too, just a little.” 

“So why can’t we continue this?” 

“This may sound strange but I wanna wait until your memory comes back.... It just feels like I would be taking fucking advantage of you like this.” Mickey shakes his head, “I know it sounds stupid but I want you know everything you feel for me.” 

Rusty nods his head, “I get it, I think but not really and what if my memory never comes back then what?” 

Mickey runs a hand over his face, “How about we take it day by day?” He doesn’t have any answers. 

“Alright, can we at least sleep in the same bed now? Oh, and cuddle?” 

Mickey can’t help but chuckle at how he is looking at him so innocently, while looking at him with suck my cock eyes. Damn his wandering mind, “You are such a dork sometimes, I don’t fuckin’ cuddle but I am getting tired of this couch.” Mickey sighs, “I am going to have some pie first, I will meet you in there.” 

Rusty gets up, once in the room yells back at him, “Since you are up still, go get my sun so I can hang it up tomorrow.” 

Mickey rolls his eyes, fucker, a few seconds later, he hears “please”. He goes and gets the damn sun then gets a piece of pie when he is back inside, and it is fucking delicious, tastes like a candy bar. He grabs his phone and sends Mandy a quick text: _you are a cock blocking bitch but thank you, I almost fucked up._ He locks his phone then goes to the room, gets undressed down to his boxers. He climbs in bed, picking the side Ian is not on, keeping space between them. He feels Ian move to turn off the lamp and move closer to him, then throws an arm around his waist, kisses him on the cheek, “Night, Mick," then lays his head on his chest. 

This might be a long night.


	16. Bliss is ignorance

Mickey sleeps surprising well, but he wakes up to Ian snuggling him, wondering how he became the little spoon. He feels Ian burying his face in his neck, placing a small kiss just under his ear while moving his hand down his chest, “Morning.” He also feels something hard behind him. 

Mickey laughs, “You don’t give up do you? Get off me, redwood.” 

“Sorry, morning wood, you know, sure you don’t want to help me out?” 

“Umm, no, how about you go take a shower and take care of it yourself.” 

Mickey looks at Ian as he laughs but gets up, slapping his ass as he leaves the bed. As he is heading out the door, “You sure you don’t want to join me? It will literally only take a minute.” He laughs again as Ian ducks out of the way of the pillow he throws at him. 

“I am going back to sleeping on the couch if you don’t cut that shit out.” Mickey gets out of bed, “Where do you want me to hang this sun up?” 

“On the wall over there, so it will be one of the first things I see when I wake up.” 

Mickey nods, he hangs the sun up while Ian is in the shower, not thinking of him in the shower at all, he wonders why he likes this sun so much. Mickey looks at the sun, it is nothing special, just a sun. 

____________________ 

Mandy listens to her brother and Ian laughing, a small smile on her face, she feels a little bad for interrupting last night but then she got the text from Mickey so she guesses he isn’t mad and snuck back home when it appeared they were asleep. She had not expected to walk in on what she did, she probably could have made it upstairs and back out without either knowing she was there. And maybe she didn’t really need anything but was just curious to know what Ian had planned. 

She sure did get an eyeful and listening to them now, it makes her happy. If anything, they appeared to overcome the awkwardness they always had when they were together. She hopes this continues, her brother deserves to be happy and so does Ian, hopefully they can be happy together. Mandy knows it’s a long shot but she likes the changes she sees in Mickey. 

Mandy makes her way to the kitchen awhile later, Ian is in the kitchen at the table working on something, really concentrating. “What are you working on?” 

“I am helping Mickey with a business plan for the shop he is thinking about.” 

Mandy is surprised Mickey told him about that, “That’s nice, he could use the help. We don’t know anything about starting a business... Oh and I really am sorry for interrupting last night.” She doesn’t want Ian to be mad at her either. 

“It’s alright Mandy, don’t worry about it. It was probably for the best anyway.” He then explained a little about what Mickey thought, “I mean I wanted more to happen obviously but it was a really great night. Making up a business plan will be a good distraction, keep my mind busy. And now I am also going to really enjoy getting a rise out of Mickey, I mean have you seen him blush, it is so damn cute.” 

Mandy laughs at how Ian is beaming at her, he has the brightest smile. “You’re an idiot, and don’t tell my brother he is cute.” 

“I don’t think he would mind, if anything he will just laugh at me, and I can't get enough of that so I am sure I will one day. Well, I need a break, you want to go work out with me?” 

“Since when do you work out?” 

“Oh just a few days here and there. I figured I must work out, I mean look at me, don’t get muscles like this by cleaning house, cooking and yard work. And surprisingly, once you deep clean everything, there isn’t much to keeping it clean, and I needed other things to do. You think I just sit here all day.” 

Mandy thinks about it, “That’s true, I am sure you worked out a lot. I don’t have to be into work for a few hours so why not.” 

____________________________ 

Later when Mickey gets home, Rusty goes over the information he came up with. He checks with Mickey and gets some figures for his business plan. Over the next couple of days, he puts plans together comes across another idea he needs to run by Mickey. 

“How set are you on opening a store? When I put all the info together, you may need to get financing.” 

“Well I liked the idea of having something that I can share with my brother and sister.” 

“I was thinking you can start a home operated business first, you already have the space where you work from. There is going to be an arts and crafts show next week, you can sell some pieces there. The biggest problem is getting a building, so I was thinking start with a home business, less startup costs, we could find local shows and retailers to sell your work. Would you want to do custom work, or take requests? We could advertise, need to check if you need permits, tax forms, need a bank account for your business. The bookkeeping shouldn't be too hard. Then can save money from what you sell, see how much demand there is, then can just buy a building without a loan or you may just like the home business route and can expand from there, get a website or online auctions, can ship your pieces.” Rusty is just rambling on about all the things he is thinking. 

“Whoa, slow the fuck down. Where did you come up with all of this? You are basically saying that I should start a home business to save on the costs of a building and stuff? I am good with numbers, so I can handle the bookkeeping like I do now with my carpentry business.” 

“Yes, that’s what I am saying, I looked a lot of it up but I think I have done this before, or maybe I took some business classes or something.” 

“You probably did, and that sounds like a good idea. I can do that and see how it goes. Not sure why I didn't think of that before, it is like what I do now, just a different product.” 

“Good, that is true, so it will be even easier for you. I will work on the paperwork you need, hardest thing will probably be figuring out how to do the taxes and you need to come up with a name for your business.” 

____________________ 

The next week goes smoothly, Ian was working on the business side, while Mickey was organizing his work shop. Mickey decided a simple business name was best after listening to everyone’s opinions, MM Carvings. Ian convinced Mickey to take a few pieces to the arts and crafts show, they spent the week deciding which pieces to take and what to charge. 

Iggy and Mandy are amused watching them try to work together. They bicker about stupid shit, Mickey would get frustrated then Ian would tell him some shit about how they are the perfect team and how cute he was when he starts waving his hands around like that. Mickey would huff at him then walk away. 

The day before the show, Iggy was laughing at the sight of his brother, “Mickey doesn’t have a clue what’s going on right now. I don’t know why I am enjoying this so fuckin' much.” 

Mandy laughs too, “they are both idiots, and you are too. I am surrounded by idiots. What I like most though is how they are sharing a bed now and every morning I hear them laughing, I keep picturing Mickey acting like a prude.” 

“Hey, I am not an idiot. And, I am not picturing them in bed together at all, that’s gross.” 

“Eww, not like that asshole. Don’t put images in my head, I am still seeing what I walked in on. I mean it wasn’t bad or anything, just you should have seen it.” 

“Why the fuck would I want to, what is wrong with you?” 

“Shut up Iggy, not what I meant again. It’s just they were so lost in each other, they would not have known I was there if I didn’t speak up.” 

“Oh, admit it bitch, you were just being a perv.” Iggy runs away laughing as Mandy tries to kick him, yelling at him “I was not.” She just wishes one day she will find someone who looks at her the way Ian looks at Mickey.


	17. Midnight swim, lonely dreamers

The first day of the arts and crafts show went really well, Mickey sold a few pieces. He can’t help but think about how things have been changing for him. He can’t really wrap his mind around all of it, doesn’t really want to either. His _husband_ went off with Mandy to explore some of the other booths at the show. Iggy is helping him load everything up on the truck. 

“You had a good day today, bro. Happy you sold a few and maybe more tomorrow.” Iggy tells him as they continue to load up. 

“I have to tell him, Iggy.” 

“What?” Iggy, says walking back to the truck. 

“Ian, I have to tell him the truth. It has already been way longer than I thought it would be. In the beginning it was fun, like a game. Now it just seems like a bunch of lies and I feel so fucking guilty.” 

Iggy doesn’t say anything, Mickey continues, “Yeah I know what you are thinking.” 

“I am not thinking anything.” 

“Yeah, I know, it's time to tell him. I am going to tell him.” Mickey says determined and they finish loading up the truck. 

_____________________________ 

When they get back home, Mickey is determined to tell Ian the truth, he has to. Once they finish unloading the truck and locking everything up, he pulls Ian to their room. “Rusty, I need to talk to you.” 

They sit on the bed, “Is something wrong?” 

“Well yeah, umm no, I just need to tell you something. I’ve done something I am ashamed of.” Mickey isn’t sure how to get this out. 

“I’m sure you haven’t, what is it?” 

Mickey starts fidgeting with his hands in his lap. Why is he looking at me like that, he just can’t say it. In this moment, he knows he doesn’t want Ian to go away. “I..., um I....” 

“It’s ok, you can tell me.” Ian places his hand on his stopping him from moving them and looking at him earnestly. 

Mickey holds his breath, then blurts out. “I feel so bad, I haven't thanked you for everything you have done with helping me start selling my carvings and around the house even.” Well that is not what he meant to say at all, “And I want to take you out on a date to celebrate. Go on, get ready, we are going out.” He is just digging a bigger hole, he doesn’t know anything about going on dates. 

Ian smiles at him, “Oh how exciting,” he leans over giving him a quick kiss on the mouth. “I will get changed, won’t take too long.” 

Mickey walks out of the room into the living room, Mandy and Iggy are just looking at him. “Look I know alright, I am going to do it, maybe tomorrow.” 

“We didn’t say anything. Enjoy your date.” Mandy says with a smile. 

______________________ 

Mickey takes Ian to the local bar downtown. It isn’t a conventional date but they are having a good time, playing pool, doing shots. Mickey finds a slightly buzzed Ian is very entertaining, they talk about how accident prone he seems to be. They laugh recounting all the various ways he has hurt himself recently. 

“I know I haven’t seen anyone ever get so many bee stings at once.” 

“Right, it was crazy and so painful.” They both laugh, “and it wasn’t funny at the time.” 

A slow song starts to play, Rusty grabs Mickey’s hand, “will you dance with me?” 

Mickey shakes his head, “I don’t know how to dance.” 

Rusty pulls him up, he isn’t taking no for an answer, “Come on, it’s a slow song, I will show you. It will just be swaying really.” 

Mickey follows him to the area others are dancing. He grabs Mickey’s hands and places them on his waist, “Just put your hands here, and do what I do.” They begin swaying to music, holding onto each other, Mickey thinks this isn’t so bad, maybe it’s all the shots he had but this feels good as he rests his head on his chest. 

When the song is over, Mickey looks at him, “Do you want to go for a walk? I need some air.” They head outside and walk towards the sandy coastline. 

Rusty breathes in the air, stretching his arms, “I really like being this close to the water, why don’t we come out here more often. It is so beautiful out here.” 

“I don’t know, it is beautiful.” Mickey says looking at Ian, thinking he looks good in the moonlight. Mickey wants to enjoy all the time he can spend with Ian before telling him the truth, he really thought his memory would return by now and he wouldn’t be in this situation. 

They continue to walk down the sandy beach, holding hands when they come to an area that is a little closed off by some rocks. Rusty stops and looks at him, “Can we go swimming? The water looks so nice.” 

“How drunk are you? We will freeze our balls off in there. And it’s dangerous.” 

Rusty laughs, with a big smile, “Come on it will be fun, what’s wrong with a little fun?” Then he proceeds to strip down naked, then runs into the water. 

Mickey is staring at him with his mouth open, “Come on Mickey, it is cold but feels so good, and no one is around, the water is calm right now.” 

“You have lost your mind, fuck no.” Mickey is shaking his head, “this must have been what you were doing when you got lost out here.” But he gives in a few minutes later after watching Ian swimming around. 

Mickey has never been skinny dipping, he didn’t think this was a good time or place to start and fuck was the water cold. This is not a good idea at all, he doesn’t go too far out, ready to run back real quick. Ian swims over to him, he wasn’t that far out either. “Come on, I will warm you up.” Then he grabs him, pulling him close. 

Maybe Rusty has had too much to drink but Mickey looks so beautiful in the moonlight with the water glistening on his pale skin, his blue eyes shining. He can’t help himself when he grabs Mickey by the neck and pulls him into a kiss, holding him tightly. Mickey responds right away, slipping his tongue in his mouth grabbing the back of his neck. They kiss passionately for a minute, then Mickey pulls away, places his hand on his cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone, Rusty can’t figure out the look on his face when Mickey sighs, “time to get out of this freezing water and go home. I meant what I said about waiting.” 

Rusty nods, “Yeah, that’s a good idea. And I know, you are just so tempting I can’t help myself. It’s not my fault.” 

Mickey laughs as he gets out of the water, running to get dressed, he is freezing. “Whatever, Mr. Grabby.” 

Rusty laughs too, “I mean can you blame me really, and you seem to enjoy kissing me too.” 

“That I fucking do, but that makes me want other things.” 

They finish getting dressed and walk back to the truck, Rusty pulls Mickey in and hugs him, “thank you for taking me out, tonight was really fun.” 

Mickey agrees wishing things could be different then drives them home.


	18. Something I can never have

When Rusty wakes up, Mickey is gone. Where did he go so early in the morning, they need to get ready for the last day of the craft show. An hour later, he hears the truck pull up and runs outside, “Finally, why did you leave? We have a lot to do today, still need to load up the truck for the show.” 

“I know, sorry, Iggy needed to pick up some of his tools from work.” Mickey gets out of the truck, “I will be ready in a minute.” 

Iggy gets out too, “Sorry, Rusty, my fault. I need to go work on Sherry’s car after the show today.” 

Rusty looks in the truck, “It’s fine, I am just nervous you know, hope he does well again. How the fuck did you guys get this so dirty in such a short amount of time?” 

“It’s just a little dirt and grease, it won’t hurt you.” Iggy laughs as he walks away. 

Rusty knows it’s just dirt but really, he decides to clean it out a little, opens the glove box to find a rag. He pulls one out and starts wiping the seats down, he notices something fall out of an envelope. “What is this?” He grabs at the nice material, he is holding underwear or swimwear of some kind, he doesn’t know, with the initials I.G. stitched on them, why would Mickey have this in the truck. 

Rusty storms back into the house, finds Mickey in the bathroom rinsing his face off, “Oh hey, hand me a towel.” Rusty hands him the briefs, Mickey goes to wipe his face, “What the fuck is this?” 

Rusty looks at him raises his eyebrows, “that’s what I would like to know. I found them in your truck.” 

Mickey looks around, then stammers out, “I, uh, I don’t know what this is. This is nothing.” Mickey places them back in his hand. “Look we gotta get going, we are going to be late.” Mickey leaves the bathroom, to finish getting dressed. 

Rusty does not look convinced, follows him. “Are you kidding me, we are married and you are the one who wanted to wait. But instead of being with me, you have to go out and fuck someone else?” 

“You are making a big deal out of nothing,” Mickey walks past him making his way to the living room. 

“Oh, nothing huh? This is the reason most married couples get divorced. It isn’t nothing.” Rusty says throwing his arms up. 

“What are you saying, now you want to get fucking divorced?” 

“Maybe I do.” Rusty says crossing his arms over his chest, looking pissed off. 

Mickey shakes his head, “Well you can’t get one.” 

“I can if I want to, you can’t stop me.” Rusty just wants to know what’s going on, he doesn’t want a divorce. He doesn’t know what to do. “Tell me this at least, do you love him?” 

Mickey is sitting on the couch, tying up his boots, then looks up at him, “Honestly... yes, no, maybe, I don’t know.” Mickey just shakes his head, “this is unbelievable. You know what though, I am glad you found them. I have been trying to find a way to tell you this. Here sit down.” 

Mickey is looking at Rusty, he looks so sad right now. “Those are yours, you were wearing them when they found you. I got them from the hospital, I guess you don’t remember. But I.G. is you, your name is Ian and we are not married.” There he said it. 

He didn’t really hear anything Mickey said, he keeps guessing at the name, he stands up, “don’t change the subject, who is he?” 

“Didn’t you hear me, it is you, we are not married, you are not my husband, you are Ian.” 

Rusty shakes his head, “Why won’t you just tell me the truth.” 

Mickey is getting frustrated, he grabs his hand, “Come on, let me prove it to you.” He pulls Ian to the front yard going to Mandy and Iggy, “I just told him about not being Rusty and we aren’t married, now will you tell him too. He doesn’t fucking believe me.” 

Mandy and Iggy look at each other, then both shrug, “What are you talking about Mickey?” they both say at the same time. 

Mickey raises his eyebrows, “what the fuck, tell him the truth now.” 

They stay silent, Mickey yells at them, “Tell him the fucking truth, you never met him before I brought him back here from the hospital!” 

Rusty shakes his head, “don’t yell at them.” Then he walks away and back into the house. 

Mickey turns to his brother and sister, “what happened to having my back huh?” He looks at them sadly, “What the fuck guys?” 

Mandy looks down, “Sorry, Mickey, we don’t want him to go.” 

“That isn’t your decision to make.” 

“Well it worked for you when you decided to bring him home.” Mandy replies back. 

“Fuck you both, you are supposed to be on my side.” Then Mickey turns around, walking away when he hears Iggy say, “We are on your side Mickey.” He continues and goes to his work shed, slamming the door, then just screams, “Fuck.” He stays in there for a few minutes, then goes back outside. 

Mickey walks up to front to find Ian talking to Iggy, they are walking towards the truck, “you found them in the glove box huh?” 

“Yeah, please tell me the truth, every detail, I need to know.” 

Iggy stops walking, leans on the truck, “Uh, Rusty those are mine.” He needs to clarify when he gets a strange look, he clears his throat. “I mean, I don’t wear them or anything. They belong to this guy I was with once.” 

Rusty shakes his head, “What about Sherry? And since when do you go out with guys?” 

“Don’t hate me, but I strayed a little. I mean not really even, Sherry knows about it, it was her idea. Remember when Mickey told you I was turned on by you at the club. I was telling Sherry about it and she thought maybe I needed to try to be with a guy, see if was, you know attracted to men. She thought maybe I was bisexual, but it was just the one time. I borrowed Mickey’s truck that day and met up with the guy, I don’t remember his name. And Mickey is just covering for me.” 

Mickey can't believe what he is hearing, walks up to them, “Iggy, what the fuck are you talking about?” 

“I confessed Mickey, I couldn’t let you take the blame for something I did.” Iggy is so serious and Mickey just wants to punch him in the mouth. 

“That’s not how things work,” Mickey says then he sees Ian go and give Iggy a hug, saying “thank you Iggy, I don’t hate you." Then Ian turns around looking relieved, then hugs him, Mickey tries to protest, but Ian tells him, “Oh stop trying to cover for him, let's just forget about it. We have a show to get to.” Then he throws the briefs at Iggy and walks away. 

Iggy swings them around, “pretty good, huh?” 

“Fuck no, what are you trying to do?” Mickey is pissed off. 

“Look I can’t let you fuck this up, you belong with him.” Iggy says as he is walking off, “now let's go, dumbass.” 

______________________ 

Meanwhile, out at sea. Jason is still partying with a boat full of people. Andy is looking around wishing he could get off this damn yacht. Ian’s phone rings, when Jason answers he hears Lip let out a sigh, “Jason, don’t tell me I missed my brother again.” 

“You did, he isn’t here.” 

“This is unbelievable, he can’t keep leaving his phone. I have been calling every week for almost two months.” Lip says angrily into the phone. 

“And I have been giving him your messages, not my fault he doesn’t want to talk to you.” 

“Listen here, asshole, I am giving you one week to produce my brother or I am going to hunt you down and it won't be pretty. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, I will find him... I mean you will speak to him soon.” 

Jason hangs up, tells Andy to have the captain go back to Oregon, they need to find Ian.


	19. I never thought you'd stay

Mickey has not tried to tell Ian the truth again after he didn’t believe him. He did not know what it would take for him to see the truth, so he decided to go with the flow. He is having a hard time dealing with the guilt he feels and seeing Ian’s smiling face every day doesn't help. He thought about how Iggy told him they belonged together. Mickey does want to be with Ian but he doesn’t think he will forgive him for what he has done. He never thought he would feel this way or come to care for him at all, he is not even sure when or how it happened. Ian just worked his way under his skin and took up residence, what the fuck is he going to do now. 

Throughout the past week, Mickey acts like nothing happened and pretends life is normal. He and Ian go for walks every night after dinner, enjoying the beautiful Oregon scenery. He is going to make the most of the time he had left because he can just feel it is about to come to an abrupt end soon. Ian acts like nothing happened either, just accepted what Iggy told him, Mickey wonders why he choose to believe Iggy and not him. He isn’t mad at Mandy or Iggy either really, he doesn’t understand why they fucking lied but he is the one to blame for it all, so he can’t be mad at them. But them belonging together, he isn't so sure, they come from different worlds. And if he decides to let Ian hold him close every night, that’s no one’s business but his fucking own. 

Today, the four of them decide to hang out and have a picnic at the park. It is a nice day out, they play horseshoes and eat while joking around with each other. Mandy and Ian find a few pretty wildflowers they want to try to transplant to their garden. Mickey remembers writing down that garden idea as a joke, who knew they would actually like having a garden. 

As the day winds down, they pack up and go home. As they pull up to the house, there is a limo in the front yard. Mickey notices it first, he pulls into the yard, just as Ian’s asshole husband and the butler guy step out of the limo. 

Rusty gets out of the truck, all smiles walking towards the house, “Hi Jason, I just have to put these plants up,” then walks into the house. Mickey and Jason look at each other, Mickey’s heart is pounding and it hurts, feels like time is standing still. He sees Ian walk back outside slowly. 

“Jason? Is that you?” Jason smiles, “Yes.” 

“Yes, you are. I remember! And I am Ian Gallagher.” Jason shakes his head yes. 

“Oh Mickey, I remember! You don’t know how horrible it is not knowing who you are. I just walked past him and my memory just came back, just like that,” he snaps his fingers. “The doctor said it could return suddenly but that was like magic, so unexpected.” 

Ian turns to Mickey, “Ask me anything, I remember so much,” he pauses then excitedly, “Oh and I have money, lots of money. I have brothers and sisters. I am so happy right now, I finally remember.” 

Ian runs up and hugs Mickey, “Thank you so much, thank you for bringing me here and ….” Ian pushes back looking at Mickey, “Wait, why did you do that?” Ian pulls back even more, remembering, “I know why, you’re that carpenter that hates me.” Ian looks around, “And you made me believe that we were... you were just fucking using me.” Ian is trying to hold back tears, “Say something please Mickey.” 

Mickey looks down, “I’m sorry, it started out as...” 

Ian cuts him off with a hard slap to his face. “Fuck you, I hate you... I don’t belong here.” Ian starts walking away, “I need to go get my things,” he goes through the door, stops and looks around the house sadly, then goes back outside, “there’s nothing in there that is mine.” 

“Ian, I really am sorry and I know it doesn’t mean much but thank you.” Mickey says sadly, he doesn’t know what else to say. Ian doesn’t say anything, just stares at him. 

Mickey watches Ian just walk away with Jason ushering him to the limo, telling him to “Come on.” The butler guy, he can’t remember his name, closes the door then looks at him sadly, like he can feel his pain. Mickey just watches them drive away. 

In the limo, Ian is trying to not look back while he can’t help the tears falling down his face. He feels like this is the best and worst day of his life simultaneously. 

Mandy walks up to Mickey and puts her arm around him, “I am so sorry Mickey, we should have told him.” 

Mickey shakes her off, “He would have just left sooner.” He walks into the house, goes to the kitchen, finds a bottle of whiskey, then goes to his room slamming the door. He has never felt this fucked up before, and he has been through some shit, but just like that Ian was gone. He sits up in his bed against the headboard, takes a swig of whiskey straight from the bottle, and turns on some music. 

He sits listening to this random song he played, how fucking fitting it feels as he listens to the lyrics of Sleepwalking by BMTH, then takes his phone and throws it against the wall. He tries to fight off his tears, he doesn't want to cry but he looks over and sees that damn sun hanging on the wall. He gets up and removes it from the wall, as he is leaving his room, he runs into Mandy. He hands her the sun, “take this and go burn it.” He doesn’t need any reminders around. 

Mandy looks at the carved sun, runs her fingers over it, looking at her brother’s red eyes, “You made him a sun, Mickey?” 

Mickey looks at her, “Yeah, that’s what he reminds me of, the sun. Bright and beautiful but can also burn the fuck out of you and cause you a shit ton of pain. I knew he would end up fucking me up in the end.” Then he turns around and goes back to his room, slamming the door where he resumes drowning his sorrows. 

Iggy is standing nearby, “Don’t fuckin’ burn that Mandy.” 

“Of course, I am not going to burn this, I am not an idiot.” She brings it over to Iggy, “Look at it, isn’t it beautiful?” 

“Yeah, as beautiful as a sun can be.” Iggy replies sarcastically. 

She slaps his arm, “Don’t be a dick, when have you ever known Mickey to make or give anything to anyone?” 

“Never, that’s why I said not to burn it.” 

“I am going to hide this in my room, if he asks I will say I burned it. Go burn something out back so he will think I did just in case.” 

“Fine, but I don’t think he will be looking around for evidence.” Iggy leaves shaking his head, while Mandy goes to her room to put the sun somewhere safe and hidden.


	20. Can you fix the broken

Ian feels completely broken, more broken than when he couldn’t remember anything. He is sad, he is angry and the worst part is he can’t get Mickey out of his head, he wonders what he is doing right now. He does not know what to think, what was real, what was fake so he just tries to fit back into his old life. He is also really bored, he did a bunch of pointless shit day in and day out. When he got back to the yacht, Jason told him he needed to call Lip. 

He called Lip and explained briefly what happened. Lip told him how he had been calling for weeks and each time he called Jason said he was out shopping or other bullshit, always sounded like a party was going on. Lip tells him he will be there tomorrow. After he ended the call, that’s when it hits him that Jason knew where he was this whole time, so he goes to the deck to confront Jason. 

“So, Jason, did you even try to find me sooner?” 

Jason looks at him, Ian really can’t stand him. “I did but I didn’t know where you were, we have been on this dock the whole time. Then the other day, someone said they saw you, that’s how we found you.” 

Ian thinks that is a load of shit, he keeps questioning him trying to sort out the lies from the truth. Then Jason slips up, “I saw you in that hospital....” he tries to backtrack but it doesn’t work, Ian is up in his face then pushes him against the rail. 

“You mean to tell me, you knew what happened to me since the very next day!” Ian yells in his face. 

“Sorry, Ian but yes.” Jason says but he doesn’t look sorry. 

“Tell me why you would just leave me there?” 

“Because you are a dick and I got tired of listening to your shit. Then you showed up without your memory and I took the opportunity to leave without you.” Jason says spitefully. 

Ian just shakes his head, “You know if you didn’t like here, you could of just fucking left and went back home. I don’t like you much either, you are a bigger asshole than I am.” Ian remembers what he was like and how he treated people, he isn’t proud when he thinks about it. 

“I didn’t have anywhere to go, so I stayed. I ran out of money like 8 months ago, that’s the only reason I agreed to your plan in the first place, because I knew I was going to run out.” 

Ian can’t believe what he is hearing, “Are you serious? You have just been using me for my money, because you lost all of yours?” 

“Yes, I am serious.” 

Ian starts turning red, he is so mad. “You were supposed to be my best friend; how could you do that to me? I know I am not always the best person to be around but that is just.. I don’t have the words.” 

“That’s because I am great actor, you know I always wanted to be an actor. It is your own fault you got played.” 

“You know what, fuck that. You need to get all your shit and leave right now!” Ian yells at him, then changes his mind, “on second thought, take this with you.” Then Ian pulls his arm back and punches Jason right in the nose, knocking him overboard. “You can swim to shore and I am throwing all your shit in the water, asshole!” 

Andy and another crew member were watching the exchange, this was the most excitement they have had for a while, Andy walks up to Ian, “You know, sir, I never like him but you have a thing for throwing people off your yacht the hard way, don’t you?” 

Ian looks at him and shrugs, “Maybe," Ian pauses. "I know I am a dick but these things keep happening to me and people wonder why I have trust issues.” 

“Everything is not always as it seems, sir.” Andy tells him then walks away. Ian doesn’t know what that means. 

______________________ 

Mickey finally leaves his room the next night, decides to join Iggy and Mandy watching a movie on the couch. He plops down in the chair, crosses his arms over his chest and watches whatever is on, maybe a little buzzed still. He is not really paying attention, he hears someone about to speak, “I don’t want to talk about it.” That shuts them up for a while, they just sit and watch the movie. 

Mickey is lost in his thoughts, when he hears someone ask him what he likes, he responds, “I like fucking carrot tops, like with freckles, the pale skin.... fucking alien looking.” 

Mandy and Iggy both laugh, “We know bro, but that is not what Mandy asked you.” 

Mickey looks up, “What?” 

“Snap out of it dude, what do you want to eat for dinner?” Mandy tries again. 

Mickey shakes his head, he is a little lost. “Nothing, I don’t care.” 

“Look Mickey, I know you are hurting and don’t want to talk but we have to talk to you.” Mandy says looking over at him. 

“There isn’t anything to say, I fucked up big time. I deserve to be hurting like this, I am going to be ok, just give me a few days to get my head straight.” 

Iggy shakes his head at him, “No, you didn’t. Well I mean you did fuck up but you also took a chance and opened yourself up, which is good.” 

“No, it is not fucking good, I know now why I never gave anyone a chance, this fucking sucks. I feel like my skin is smothering me. I want to go back and be like it was before. I don’t want to feel anything.” Mickey says looking down at his lap. 

Mandy moves closer to him, “It isn’t wrong to feel, I know we were taught a bunch of fucked up shit and that’s why we chose to move on from that thinking. We chose to live a better life, be better.” 

“I know you are hurting, being in love can be the most wonderful feeling in the world, but also the most painful when things go wrong. But at the end of the day, you should be grateful, you experienced it at all,” Iggy says. 

“Whatever, you think what I did is me trying to be better? And I am not in love. I am not in anything.” 

Iggy laughs at him, “Whatever you got to tell yourself, to make yourself feel better, man. I mean I get it but how long will you lie to yourself. I meant what I said you belong with him, don’t give up. You will be together soon enough.” 

“What the fuck are you smoking Iggy, there is no way he will forgive me after all this.” 

“I might be a little high but doesn’t mean I don’t speak the truth.” 

Mandy can’t believe her family sometimes, “I say again, we are all idiots. We do everything the wrong way but we always survive. I agree with Iggy though, don’t give up Mickey, you can still go and find him.” 

“Yeah, doubt it, he is probably long gone by now. I just need a few days and I will be back to normal, don’t worry about me.” Mickey sighs as he looks up at the ceiling. 

“No, we will worry about you. What happened wasn’t right and we went along with you, but you aren’t a bad person and you deserve love, we all do. Everything will work out in the end.” Mandy has to believe this, otherwise what is the fucking point. 

“Why do you guys think you are fucking psychics all of the sudden?” Mickey can only laugh at himself at this point, fuck emotions, they are way overrated.


	21. Spit your pity in my soul

Ian is having a hard time adjusting back to his so called privileged lifestyle. Lip insisted they leave Oregon as soon as he got there. They are traveling to who knows where now, but he can tell things are different, he feels different. He tried to bring a serving tray out asking if anyone was hungry, Lip looked at him strangely and told him to put the tray down, that’s why he has servers. How stupid was that, it is not like it took any extra effort to ask and he was hungry so he assumed others were too. 

Lip had brought a therapist with him, “Really Lip? Why does he have to be here?” Andy comes by with some champagne, Ian sighs, “I could really use a beer, can I have a beer?” Andy nods, then goes to get a beer. When he returns, he hands it to Ian who takes a big drink, “Oh that’s so good.” 

Lip looks at him like he has lost his mind, “This is why the doctor is here, you have changed. And beer Ian, that is so gross.” 

“You don’t know shit about me Lip, you aren’t around. I have been off on my own at private school most my life. Not around any of you. And we barely even talk but once a month if that. I haven’t even seen you since last year.” Ian tells him. 

“Well I know you didn’t drink beer and go around offering finger foods. That guy brainwashed you.” 

“No, he didn’t, you don’t know anything about Mickey either, so shut the fuck up.” Ian looks over at the therapist, “Is it wrong that I want to drink a beer?” 

“Nothing is ever wrong.” he replies, and Ian thinks what a quack, he doesn’t know shit either. 

“All I know is that I can’t get Mickey out of my head, I have thought a lot about this. I know he may have faked a lot of things in the beginning but not all of it, you can’t fake that stuff.” Ian tells his brother. 

“And that is why we left there, you would probably be knocking on his door by now. You got stockholm syndrome or something, I read about that.” 

“No, I don’t, you are such a dumbass, how can someone be so smart but be so dumb at the same time. You know he could have done so many things to me, he could have tortured me, beat me, raped me, so many things. I know it wasn’t about money otherwise, he would have found a way to get it from me. I think he was trying to teach me a lesson or something. But I have changed, inside I have changed and I still just feel all alone like I always have been.” 

Ian knows he should be more pissed about what happened but he is having a hard time figuring out what was fake and what was real. He is more hurt than anything else and he didn't like being lied to for so long. Ian still has all the same feelings he did before his memory came back and it is fucking with him. 

Lip has tried with Ian; his brother has always been a handful. He is right they aren’t around each other, none of them really have been, all at different schools. So, he only knows what Ian has chosen to tell him about his life. Who knows what he doesn’t know but it doesn’t matter he knows he has changed and not for the better, so he makes a phone call. 

Later that evening, Ian finds himself below deck with the crew. He is having a good time with them, talking about different recipes and playing cards. Once everyone starts getting tired, they leave so it is just him and Andy drinking beer. Andy starts impersonating him and how he always acted. 

“God, I was horrible, wasn’t I? Why did you stick around here?” 

“Well, I am used to it. I need the job, pays well, most rich people are the same. I would see a different side to you sometimes though.” Andy tells him. 

“I don’t see how, I really was a dick. I treated people badly and acted like I was above everyone. And I was that way on purpose probably for stupid reasons but I was nonetheless. Now I feel stuck you know, I can’t make sense of everything.” Ian sighs out leaning back in the chair. 

“You actually had a great opportunity, you got to experience two sides of life. Got to see how others who don’t have what you have live, and deal with everyday problems. I think what happened to you wasn’t right at all but I always try to stay positive and look for the good in any situation. Life is sometimes chaotic, you just have to find a balance, everything happens for a reason. Those reasons may not be clear to us right away though. I also saw how he looked at you as you walked away from him, it was heartbreaking really.” 

Ian doesn’t know what to say, “Damn, Andy, I should talk to you more. I can see doing that though, trying to find the balance. I didn’t look back when I left, I was so shocked you know. Everything was crashing around me, while also remembering everything and trying to piece it all together. At this point, I think I just need to go talk to Mickey, I didn’t really give him a chance to explain anything. I just left, but talking to Mickey took a while, like pulling teeth to get him to talk to me. I guess it is just the what if that is bothering me.” 

“That might help you, remember, things really aren’t how they seem to be all the time.” 

“Thanks for the talk Andy, can you ask the captain to turn around, we are going back to Oregon.” Ian gets up and goes to bed. 

__________________________ 

Mickey and Mandy are making dinner, talking about how they miss Ian’s cooking and how they need to learn because what they are making doesn’t look too good. Mickey has mostly been working in his shop, still doesn’t like to be reminded of Ian. Mandy is still trying to convince him to try to find Ian. 

“He probably has a Facebook page or Instagram or something, you could find him that way.” Mandy tells him. 

“I don’t have any of those pages, and he knows where I am if he wants to talk to me.” Mickey wants to get off this subject. 

“He probably thinks you hate him, why would he come looking for you? You need to go find him and explain your side of things.” Mandy stops and turns to him. “Put yourself in his shoes Mickey, all of this has to be a lot to let sink in.” 

“I know it does but he should know that I don’t hate him.” 

“Why would he know that Mickey!” Mandy yells as they hear a knock at the door. 

“Who the hell could that be?” Mickey says as he goes to answer the door, when he opens the door, there is a cop. 

“Are you Mickey Milkovich?” the cop asks him, he says yes. 

Mandy is looking on from the kitchen, watching her brother get arrested for kidnapping Ian Gallagher. What the fuck! She pulls out her phone and calls Iggy as she watched Mickey get cuffed and walked out the door. When he answers, “We have a fucking problem, get home now!” She hangs up the phone and yells to Mickey, “Don’t worry Mickey, don’t say anything and we will figure this out!”


	22. Out of this world

Mandy and Iggy try to figure out what they can do. “Why would Ian have him arrested? It wasn’t really kidnapping was it?” 

Iggy shakes his head, “I honestly, have no fucking clue but that’s a serious charge. I don’t think there is anything we can do tonight, we can go see Mickey tomorrow.” 

“We will do that. We weren’t wrong about Ian, were we? Do you think he is still at the dock?” Mandy asks. 

“I don’t think so, we can go see if he is there but I doubt it. I don’t think he would do that to Mickey, no matter how mad he is.” 

They go to see Mickey as soon as they can, Mickey is feeling sorry for himself again. He keeps going on how he deserves this, he doesn’t blame Ian. Mandy tells him to shut the fuck up and asks what he has been told. 

“Not much, think this town is too small, they don’t know what to do. I have just been locked in a cell, no one talked to me, no one asked any questions, nothing.” Mickey explains. 

“We are going to see if Ian is still here and try to talk to him. If they do ask you questions, don’t say anything, don’t admit to anything.” Iggy tells him. 

“This is not my first time being arrested, I know what to do, dick.” Mickey snaps back. 

Iggy and Mandy tell Mickey they will be back to see him later, hopefully with some good news. 

They head to the docks, searching out Ian’s yacht, they don’t know which one is his or if he is there. After looking around for what seemed like forever, they finally spot Ian, hard to miss that bright hair. 

_________________________ 

Ian goes up to the deck after getting yelled at by Lip for turning around. He doesn’t care what he thinks, he needs to talk to Mickey. He can take care of himself, not sure why Lip won’t just go home already. He is tired of listening to his bickering and of him trying to tell him what to do. 

Lip follows him up, “this isn’t a good idea, Ian.” 

“Lip can you just leave me alone, let me handle my own problems.” Ian is trying to explain to him, when he sees Mandy and Iggy coming up the yacht. 

“Hey guys, what are you doing here?” Ian smiles at them. 

Mandy goes up to him, “We came to apologize for what happened and maybe explain some things.” 

Ian motions for them to sit down, “You don’t need to apologize. I think I would like to hear what Mickey has to say though. I know you guys were probably just trying to help him.” 

Iggy shakes his head, “Yeah we do, we went along with the idea from the beginning. We didn’t know you, couldn’t have even imagine actually liking you.” 

Ian thinks this conversation is not starting off too well, when Mandy says, “Look we are sorry for what happened and Mickey was just pissed off when you wouldn’t pay him for the work he did. Then the idea came to him when he saw you on the news with memory loss. Then they showed a video of your husband leaving you there, so we thought maybe you were this giant douchebag and that’s how it started. Mickey really isn’t a bad guy, he just does stupid things sometimes.” 

Ian looks at them confused, “I can’t say I disagree, I was a big asshole but my husband, what are you talking about?” 

Mandy describes the guy, “The same one who picked you up from our house.” 

Ian nods, “Oh, Jason, we aren’t married though, why did you think he was my husband?” 

Iggy looks at him, “Well Mickey said he was and then there’s the ring you are wearing.” 

Ian looks down at his hand, looking at the ring, well that’s just great Mickey thinks he is married. “This ring means nothing, it is more for show really. I forgot about it, I am not married to that asshole. I will explain it to Mickey when I see him.” 

Lip is just listening to this conversation, thinking it is all a load of shit, messing with someone's mind is fucked up but he is glad he got rid of Jason at least. 

Mandy starts, “That is another reason we are here. Mickey really isn’t a bad guy, he doesn’t deserve to go to prison.” 

Ian again is looking at them again not knowing what is going on, “What do you mean, why would Mickey go to prison?” 

Iggy speaks up, “Umm, because you had him arrested for kidnapping you.” 

Ian stands up, rolling his shoulders, then stretches his neck trying to control his anger. He slowly turns to Lip, he knows this was his fucking brother. Lip stands up, he can see the anger radiating off his brother so he holds his hands up, “Ian, I just did what you should have done.” 

Ian charges at him quickly, picks him up and throws him against the wall then pins him with his forearm over his chest, “Tell me right now, what exactly you fucking did!?” Ian growls out at him slowly. 

Mandy and Iggy get up and stand back away from them, they weren’t expecting this and Ian looks a little scary right now, maybe Mickey is right, he is not from this world. They don’t scare easily either but damn, how can someone turn like that so quickly. 

“Fuck, Ian that hurts, get off me.” Lip says trying to push Ian away. 

“Oh no, tell me everything right now or I will knock you the fuck out and throw you off into the freezing water!” Ian yells at him, spitting in his face a little. 

Andy is looking on also, “Please, sir, don’t throw anyone else off.” Iggy and Mandy look at him confused, “Oh he has a habit of pushing people off of here, it’s not pretty.” Andy explains. 

“Shut up Andy, I only did that twice and I fell off once myself.” Ian turns to look at them. Mandy turns to Iggy, and whispers in his ear, “I bet Mickey would get so turned on by this, just ready to jump Ian’s bones.” 

Iggy pushes her, then whispers back, “Shut up, Mandy, why does your mind always go there?” She shrugs, raising her eyebrows, “I don’t know but this is working for me.” 

Lip explains how he made the call and told the police what happened to him. Ian lets him go, “You are such an asshole, you are going with me to get this taken care of. I don’t care if we have to lie, make shit up but whatever it takes, we are getting him out of jail.” Lip shakes his head, “Ok, fine.” Ian starts to walk away then turns back around and punches Lip in the jaw, when he falls down, he kicks him in the stomach. “Quit fucking with my life Lip, or I will never talk to you again.” Lip is on the ground whining with his lip bleeding, “I won’t, quit hitting me.” 

Mandy looks at Iggy all serious, “Ok, so I know this didn’t happen but when we tell Mickey about this later, Ian totally lunged at Lip and superman punched him then he went down hard.” Mandy shakes her head, “Don’t look at me like that, that’s what happened, let me have this. Oh and there was more blood.” 

Iggy just shakes his head, he truly does not know what is wrong with his sister. 

After Ian calms down a little, taking a few deep breaths, he returns to normal and Mandy is amazed. She knows she should be more worried about Mickey right now, but she thinks he will be ok now. 

Ian goes back to them, “Sorry about that. I will take care of this. It might be somewhat difficult because in kidnapping cases, the victim doesn’t really have a say in if they prosecute or not. But there can’t be any evidence really so I think we can get him out. Don’t worry, I will hire the best lawyer if I have to.” 

_________________________ 

Mandy and Iggy leave and they go back to see Mickey. Mandy explains what happened, lets him know Ian wasn’t even married to that one guy. She lets him know that it wasn’t Ian who called the cops, it was his brother Lip, that guy is a total dickhead. Mandy also recaps the fight and how Ian looked, she mentioned the superman punch, saying Ian was a total badass and now he is trying to get him out of here. She also mentions how Ian really wants to see him and talk to him. 

Iggy just shakes his head laughing, Mickey’s eyes did perk up at the description of the fight, Mandy was right. “She exaggerates a little though Mickey but Ian even scared me a little, so you are lucky he never got that pissed at you.” 

Mickey raises his eyebrows, “Shit, he wishes, I can take him anytime.” 

“I really don’t think so, that was next level, felt like watching a video game and he had a power-up.” Iggy says seriously. They all laugh at that. 

Mickey finally feels some kind of hope and glad that Ian is willing to talk to him . “Alright, I hope he can get me out of here then, until then I will be here.”


	23. So confrontational

Mickey usually isn’t very patient but that is all he can be right now. He thinks about Ian while he is locked in this cell. He really fucked up and is surprised that Ian wants to even talk to him. He is grateful that he is trying to get the charges dropped, he feels like maybe he deserves to be here but he doesn’t want to go to prison. He was finally getting his life together and he had to do this. Actually, his life was fucking together until he laid eyes on Ian, who turned his world upside down. He clearly was not thinking straight, either way can’t change the past and it happened. 

Mickey is going to remain hopeful that he will be out of here soon and will be able to talk to Ian. He is going to have to step out of his comfort zone and go for it if he gets the opportunity. So many what if’s in his thoughts though, the main one being what if Ian doesn’t think he is good enough for him. On the other hand, if he didn’t care at least a little, he would leave him to fucking rot in here. Mickey has no answers only more questions and he wants to learn about who Ian really is behind the fake guy he first met. Yes, he believes that rich bitch snob he first met was just an illusion, if he was really that way, that shit would have shone through despite the memory loss in some way. Of course he isn't an expert, but it seems like it would. He is really curious about his past and hopes that Ian will still give him a chance. Mickey thinks deep down that he does deserve to be happy or at least given a chance, which at one time was such a foreign concept to him. He even thought he was happy for a time but Ian showed him things he never even considered. So, should he put himself out there with the possibility of being rejected, that’s the real question. 

________________________________ 

Ian has Lip research Mickey’s current situation. His brother is really smart but also a huge asshole. He is still mad at him, probably will be for a long time. “You are going to help me get Mickey out of jail and then you are going home.” Ian lets him know. 

“What? I don’t at least get to meet the guy?” Lip asks, like he wasn’t the one who got him arrested. 

Ian rolls his eyes. “Hell no. You aren’t going anywhere near him.” 

After they research for a while, they now have a plan. They hope it will work, banking on the fact that this is a small town without many resources, and that they will just want to have the matter resolved quickly and quietly. He really doesn’t want Lip to go with him, fearing he would only make matters worse but he promised he won’t. Lip also advised him to be on his best behavior too, “no threatening bullshit you like to pull.” Ian does remember how he can get sometimes, so he will behave, he doesn’t want to make the situation worse either. If their plan does not work, they will find the best attorney money can buy. 

They set up a meeting with the judge and prosecutor for the area, Ian asks what they can do to have the charges dropped and Mickey released. The prosecutor explains the situation, which they had already looked into so they can work with this. Ian really wants to know, “How can you charge someone of a crime when there is no victim?” 

The prosecutor consults his notes and explains how the complaint came from his brother and he had amnesia at the time. Ian just groans, fucking dumbass brother, “Well I am said victim and I was not kidnapped. Kidnapping is taking someone against their will, confining them. I went with Mickey willingly and I could have left at any time if I wanted to. My brother did not know the whole situation and jumped to conclusions, my brother was also not here when any of this happened. He is not a reliable source, shouldn’t there have been an investigation?” 

The prosecutor explains, “your memory loss is taken into consideration in this case. Often in cases of kidnapping the victim doesn’t want to press charges but it isn’t up to you. You could be under duress or feel threatened.” 

Ian looks at Lip for him to speak, who is just sitting there quietly so he clears throat. “I did report this, I had tried to reach my brother for a while and when I finally talked to him, I misunderstood the situation. So, what I told the police was not what happened.” He thought Ian was doing really well, so he said as little as possible. 

Ian tries again, “If I could just explain what really happened, then you will see there really is no case. You would just be wasting tax payer dollars and valuable time when you could be helping real victims out there. These cases can take a long time, and once we hire the best lawyer for Mickey, you will come to find these charges are not justified and any jury will agree.” Now he had to lie but he expected this. 

The judge nods, “Go ahead, young man.” Ian can tell from his tone that he possibly believes this may not be worth their time. 

Ian smiles, “I will admit this will be a little strange and not the norm so I will start from the beginning. I hired Mickey to fix my closet, he is a carpenter. He did his job, took three days, we hung out while he was working and after. We really got to know each other during that time, I know it’s a short time but we did. We had this instant connection and we ended up hooking up afterwards.” Ian hopes they are buying this so far and will in no way question anyone else about this. 

Ian continues, “We spent the next two wonderful days together, after he went home one night, I left something on the deck. When I went to retrieve it, that’s when I fell overboard and ended up in the hospital with temporary amnesia. The doctor said my memory could return quickly or may take some time. Mickey happened to see the news and saw me, then they showed a video of my friend Jason, who at the time was with me on the yacht, just leave me at the hospital.” 

So far so good, he can’t really get around Mickey pretending to be his husband though. “At the time, Mickey was upset that my friend left me there, and he didn’t want me to be stuck in the hospital. So, he decided to say he was my husband so he could take me home. I was hesitant at first, since I didn’t remember anything but I eventually went with him. I was not forced into anything. Mickey was nothing but kind to me and tried to help me get my memory back, which happened two days later. My memory returned and Mickey explained what happened to me. I honestly did not think anyone would even notice I was gone or miss me, so I decided to stay with Mickey. I wasn’t tortured, and there was no ransom. I mean I did clean and cook, some yard work, which I wasn’t used to doing but I was just trying to help out. So, you see it was really just a misunderstanding.” They can't prove when his memory came back.

The judge and prosecutor were whispering back and forth for a while, Ian was getting nervous. They finally said they will not pursue this case, even though there was probably some fraud on Mickey's part and violations for the hospital, but also did not seem worth their time. “Since it is late, we will have him released in the morning.” 

Ian and Lip shook their hands, thanking them. Once they were outside, Lip turned to Ian, “what world do you live in? That was some crazy story you spun in there, but what Mickey did was still wrong.” 

Ian looked at his brother, “I know it was, I am not denying that. What I am saying is that I don’t fucking care. If he hadn’t done what he did, I would not have him in my life right now. I would have moved on to the next place and missed out on getting to know him, he could possibly be the love of my life. Do I wish everything happened a different way? Of course, but I am focusing on the positives in my life right now and no one can change what happened.” 

Lip sighs and rolls his eyes, “Ok I trust you Ian. I was just looking out for you.” 

“I know Lip, and I love you. But I can’t be around you right now, so now is a good time to head home.” 

Lip gives him a hug, “Love you too, hopefully you won’t be mad at me too long and we can visit again soon. I mean you weren’t mad at Mickey that long.” 

Ian slaps his arm, hugs him back and laughs, “I know, I still have mixed emotions about it but anger is at the bottom of the pile. We will talk soon.” Even though he is mad at his brother, he is still closest to him in his family. He won't be mad forever. 

After Lip leaves, Ian goes to tell Iggy and Mandy the good news. Ian decides to stay at their house and they will go pick Mickey up in the morning. While Ian is laying in _his_ bed, he notices the sun Mickey made him is no longer hanging up. He decides to try to get some sleep, he is so anxious and will ask Mickey about it tomorrow.


	24. Stay with me

Mickey walks out the double doors and takes a deep breath. It felt like he was in there forever, even though he wasn’t, he was so lucky all the charges were dropped. The first and only thing he sees as he walks out is Ian and he is a beautiful sight. He loves his bright hair. Ian is standing by his truck and he can’t look away. He makes his way to him and forgot everything he planned to say, fuck, he gets lucky again when Ian starts talking first. 

Ian is so happy to see Mickey, he really wants to run to him and wrap his arms around him. In the end Ian does have self-control and waits for Mickey to come to him. He also thinks Mickey should start the conversation and explain how he viewed everything. Ian can’t help himself, “Hey, Mick.” Ian decides he will say what he has to say and see what happens. He has been so nervous, he needs to get this out. 

Mickey starts to speak but Ian interrupts him, “I need to get this out before I lose my nerve then you can let me know how you feel. First, I would like to apologize for my brother getting you arrested.” Mickey tries to start again, but Ian shakes his head. “No, it wasn’t necessary and I am not going to lie, what you did was fucked up. I was pissed but mostly just hurt, not knowing what was real versus what was fake. Then I thought about it and I know you were faking in the beginning but you can’t fake all of that. So that is why I am here, I realized I do have feelings for you.” Ian wonders why he decided to have this stare down with Mickey, his eyes are so blue, he is losing his focus, he can’t tell what Mickey is thinking. He probably thinks he is crazy. 

Ian shakes those thoughts from his head and continues, “sorry I am rambling but I am not angry at what you did. If you didn’t then I would have never gotten to know you and missed out on something special, which I think we have or can have.” Ian clears his throat, better not get ahead of himself. “Before this happened, it's like I was living but with my eyes closed and I couldn’t really see. I was a selfish rude asshole before and I can still be that type of person but this whole experience has opened my eyes, you have opened my eyes. You are all I see now when I close them and all I think about. I think what if I would have died out there in the ocean that night. I know this is cliché but life is really too short and I am tired of not taking chances. So, what I am trying to say is, are you willing to take a chance on us with me?” 

Mickey is speechless, he never thought this was how this was going to go. He truly has no idea what to say, he blames it on Ian’s intensity and the way his green eyes are boring into his soul right now. But he has to say something, can’t leave him hanging. “I wasn’t sure you were ever going to stop talking,” Mickey bites his bottom lip and Ian looks a little worried. Mickey moves closer to him and grabs his shirt pulling him closer, “But you had me at hey.” Then Mickey grabs Ian by neck and kisses him with force, Ian wraps his arms around Mickey returning the kiss slipping his tongue in, they explore each other's mouths. 

Ian breaks the kiss, pulls away smiling brightly, pushes Mickey’s shoulder, “did you just use a movie line on me?” 

Mickey laughs a little, “Yeah man, I am not giving you no gay ass speech.” 

Mickey grabs Ian by the waist, pulling him closer to him again, placing a hand on his cheek. “I will get there, I am not that great with words but I fell under your spell a while ago, Gallagher.” Mickey moves in closer to his ear, “So tell me, Ian, do you remember everything you feel for me now?” then he kisses Ian’s neck. 

Ian lets out a gasp, “mmm I do.” Ian pushes him back again, “Come on Mickey, you have to give me something, I just poured my heart out to you.” 

Mickey goes back in closer to him, slides his hand down Ian’s side slowly then goes under his shirt feeling his tight ab muscles, he licks his lips, “mmm,” moves closer to his ear, “I have something I want to give you,” then licks up the side of his neck. 

Ian groans then grabs Mickey’s face and kisses him passionately, Mickey reaches up and runs a hand through Ian’s hair, pulls on it lightly breaking the kiss, he kisses along Ian’s jawline to his ear, “I did a bad thing, can you think of a way to punish me?” then Mickey starts sucking on Ian’s neck. 

Ian is enjoying the feeling of Mickey sucking on his neck, he runs his hand down his back, moans lightly, “maybe, but we have to talk.” 

Mickey looks up at him, “We can talk later, right now I want to thank you. Don't you wanna know if we are even sexually compatible?” 

Ian grabs his ass, squeezing it. “I don’t think we will have a problem in that area.” 

Mickey smiles, “Well fucking kiss me then, quit pushing me off, dickhead.” Ian laughs, “So impatient,” but he does as he is told. 

As Mickey and Ian are making out, Mandy whispers to Iggy, “see this is what I mean. They are off in their own world but I cannot look away.” 

Iggy whispers back, “Do you think Mickey even saw us and how did Ian forget we were here. Now we are standing out here looking like a couple of fucking pervs. I am so uncomfortable right now.” 

Mandy clears her throat, “Oh look, it's my brother, the king of avoidance.” 

Mickey and Ian break apart, Ian did forget they were there. Mickey looks at his brother and sister confused, “Hey guys, when did you get here?” 

Iggy shakes his head, “Are you serious? We have been here the whole fucking time, we came with Ian to pick you up. We have been standing right here, how could you not see us?” 

Mandy looks at her brother shaking her head too, “Damn, Mickey we heard everything too. I am trying to figure out who you are right now but did you also forget that you are out in the fucking street!” 

Mickey laughs, looking around, then shakes his head, he goes to give them a hug, “Nah, just fucking happy.” Mickey turns to Ian, then shrugs. “Ok, guess we can talk first, let’s go home.” They all laugh and go home. 

Once they get home, Mickey leads Ian to their room, he still thinks of it as theirs. Mickey turns to kiss him again but Ian stops him by placing a hand on his chest, “No, we need to talk first.” 

Mickey rolls his eyes, throws himself on the bed, “Fine, let’s talk.” 

Ian gives him a serious look, “First, I want you to hang my sun back up.” 

“Uhhhh,” Mickey looks guilty, “I kind of asked Mandy to burn it.” 

Ian whines, “Why?” 

“I was hurt when you left and getting drunk, it was just there staring at me, reminding me of you. I wanted it gone, I didn’t think you would ever speak to me again. So, I gave it to her and told her to burn it.” Mickey is now regretting that decision. 

They argue about the sun for about a minute, then someone knocks on the door. Mickey opens it and Mandy hands him the sun, “I knew this was special so I didn’t burn it.” 

Mickey is really grateful right now, he didn’t realize it meant so much to Ian. “Thanks Mandy, were you listening at the door.” 

She slaps his arm, “No, you dick, but you guys are not quiet. I can hear you in the living room. We were going to plan a nice welcome back dinner for you but I think you will be busy right?” she winks at him.

“Nice thought but yes we will be busy, you may want to leave later or don’t. I don’t care, but bye.” Then Mickey closes the door on her. 

When Mickey walks back in his room with the sun, Ian tells him, “So, you think you are getting lucky later?” 

Mickey smirks at him, “Maybe.” 

Ian smirks back, shakes his finger at him. “No, you are going to hang my sun back up, then we are going to talk.” 

Mickey frowns but hangs up the sun. “You and your fucking talks.” After it is back up, “There, you happy now?” 

Ian comes up behind him, grabs him turns him around then kisses him on the forehead, “Yes, thank you.” 

“Oh no,” Mickey pushes him on the bed, “you want to talk, so let’s fucking talk.” Ian smiles and laughs, “I’m ready.”


	25. Live in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their talk continues....

Mickey isn’t sure where to begin, he starts by putting on some music, not so loud they couldn’t hear each other but loud enough the prying ears of his brother or sister could not hear. He joins Ian on the bed, they sit across from each other, legs crossed, knees touching. Why is it so hard to form words when they are needed? He knows he needs to be honest and real here though, he was getting another chance and he doesn’t want to waste it by being stupid. He looks at Ian, “I guess I should explain myself first. At first, I really was just so pissed off, I know what I did was really fucked up. But at the time I didn’t know you would turn out to be a completely different person. So, it seemed kind of like a game at first, I guess. I figured you owed me the money you refused to pay, and I could make you work for it, like paying it off.” 

Ian is listening intently, taking everything in. “I think you could have probably found a better way to do that though.” 

Mickey shakes his head agreeing, “Yeah, no doubt. I think you just really threw me off my game. I mean I can look back now and see how fucking stupid it was. But at the time it made sense to me, then as more time passed, I realized you weren’t who I thought you were. Everything I told you about myself was true. I really tried to keep you at arm's length but you kept trying to push through. Even Mandy and Iggy tried talking to me, they were on your side. Each day my guilt would build up worse and worse, then I tried to tell you the truth and you didn’t believe me. It has really been a roller coaster of emotions, many I am not used to.” 

Ian grabs Mickey’s hand, holding and starts rubbing his thumb over the top. Mickey looks at their hands together then continues, “And I realized along the way I have feelings for you too, I would like to have a relationship with you. So, to answer your question, yes, I would like to take a chance on us. I don’t want to be that closed off, angry person I was before. I am not sure how I even fell for you, it just happened and I didn’t know what to do really. It all really hit me when you left, I had never felt so fucked up and broken before. Why aren’t you madder at me after all of this?” 

Ian feels his eyes tearing up, he is not going to cry but no one has ever told him anything like this before or felt this way about him either. “Oh, don’t get me wrong all the lies sucked once I remembered, I was hurt.... maybe I am a weak person, and don’t get me started on that stripper shit either where I made a fool of myself.” 

Mickey places his other hand on Ian’s thigh, “No, no... you did not make a fool of yourself, that was so hot, easily the best lie I ever came up with.” 

Ian chuckles, “In your eyes maybe, I think you owe me one now.” 

Mickey laughs, “Maybe one day, but not anytime soon. I don’t even know how to begin to do something like that. And you are not fucking weak, you are stronger than you realize, you know. Sometimes you remind me of a force of nature, one minute everything is calm and relaxed, then out of nowhere you are right there fucking my shit up. And I have no control, I guess that is where my main problem is I like to have control and with you I feel out of control, exposed, just not used to it.” 

Ian agrees, “I understand that too, I am not used to a lot of this either. I have never had anything meaningful. I also feel exposed, so this will be new for both of us. Even if we mess up along the way, we can do it together. I haven’t really ever talk to anyone about anything real either before this happened.” 

“I was wondering about that and your past, seems like you are two different people.” 

“Yeah, ok. I mean this is all going to sound so stupid to you, I mean I feel stupid now. Can we lay down while I talk?” Ian asks, they make their way up to the top of the bed, once Mickey lays down, Ian cuddles up to him and places his head on his chest. 

Mickey grins, “You are like a huge puppy that thinks he is a lap dog, fucking heavy too.” Ian laughs but gets as close as he can, “shut up, I want to be comfy.” 

Mickey slowly runs his hand up and down Ian’s back as he talks while Ian plays with his shirt and running his hand over his abs. Ian explains about how he grew up being shipped off to boarding school when he was young. He had been alone most of his life, he kept mostly in touch with his brother Lip. He has two other brothers and two sisters. He just has never really been around any of them or his parents except for breaks at school, when he would go home for a few weeks. He had met Jason when he was twelve, they became quick friends or so he thought. Jason was the closest he had known to having a friend, he thought he was his best friend. Ian explained as the years went by, he made horrible relationship decisions. He was never with Jason, they weren’t attracted to each other that way. Ian had just kept getting hurt by everyone he was with, not many but enough that he gave up. Everyone seemed to just use him for different reasons, so he decided he wasn’t going to get close to anyone ever again. Ian didn’t think he needed anyone, after school, he did go to college. He got his bachelor’s degree, just finished not even a year ago. He didn’t want to go live with his family so he bought the yacht and lived on it, Jason came along too. No one really ever tried to get to know him, “So seems stupid after knowing what you went through but that was me, a spoiled, lonely dick.” 

Mickey moves his hand and starts running his fingers through Ian’s hair. “No, it isn’t stupid Ian. Pain is pain, it affects everyone differently and everyone has different ways to handle it. I mean sure, some have it way worse than others, including me but you can’t feel bad about yourself for how you feel. But what was with the rings that you guys wore then?” 

Mickey can feel Ian smile as he continues running his hand through his hair, “Another stupid idea of mine, figured people would see us together, think we were together. Or if we weren’t together and we wanted to hook up with other guys, there would be no questions just a quick fuck, nothing more you know. I think over the years Jason and I really grew to dislike each other through and that’s why he left me at the hospital, said he ran out of money and had been playing me for years. I didn’t really care for him, but I didn't care enough to get rid of him either. I was pissed though and knocked him off my yacht but haven’t thought of him since.” 

“Yeah, that was a dick move, what an asshole. I understand the part about not wanting anyone to get close to you though, I didn’t either. I just thought I was better off without all that crap. My dad had messed me up, giving me unrealistic views of the world and I had to unlearn all that shit and figure it out for myself.” Mickey places his other hand on Ian’s stopping it from moving. He doesn’t understand why when Ian touches him, it sets his nerves on fire. “And when I think about you and me, I don’t like drama and you are like a drama queen, so dramatic sometimes. I mean, what I am trying to say is you’re a dick and I’m an asshole, like yin and yang.” 

Ian lifts his head and gets up leaning on one arm, looking Mickey in the eyes. “So, are you trying to tell me that in a lot of ways we are opposites but together we are a perfect fit?” 

Mickey smiles at him, places his hand on his cheek, “Well... we don’t know how well we fit together yet now do we.” 

Ian leans down and hovers over his lips, “Are you ready to find out?” then runs his hand over Mickey’s chest up to his neck to his jaw, then places his lips on his softly. Mickey tightens his grip on Ian’s neck needing him closer as he deepens the kiss, his tongue pushes into Ian’s mouth, tasting each other while tongues intertwine. 

*********

They moved together, turning towards each other, Ian’s hands begin roaming over Mickey’s back as they continue to kiss. Mickey moves his hand down Ian’s side reaching the bottom of his shirt, slides his hand underneath and begins to lift it up. Ian sits up and completely removes his shirt, throwing it to the floor. Mickey does the same while Ian removes his pants and boxers, then his own, tossing them aside. 

Ian stares at Mickey for a second, he is filled with so much desire that he hasn’t ever quite felt before. He moves to place a leg over Mickey, sitting lightly on his legs leaning over him, “I know it has been a while but I want to take my time, don't want to rush.” Ian wants to discover everything that will make Mickey feel good, he lowers himself and begins to suck on his neck. 

Mickey can only nod, a small moan escapes his mouth as Ian is sucking on his neck while his hand runs down his chest. Mickey needed to feel Ian, he runs his hand down his back, grabs his ass pulling him closer, hard on’s rubbing against each other. Ian starts to move down kissing him on chest, then circles his tongue over Mickey’s nipple, moves lower placing kisses down his side. Once he gets just below his rib cage, he licks and bites lightly, making Mickey giggle. Ian moaned loving the sound and does it again. 

Mickey giggles again then moaned, “oh stop, that fuckin' tickles.” He tries to pull Ian back up to his mouth but Ian shakes his head, “Have patience.” Ian sits up and runs his hands up Mickey’s thighs, he places his hand on Mickey’s dick as he takes him in his mouth, moaning as he moves up and down. 

Mickey has never felt anything like this, he feels like he is on fire. He pulls on Ian’s hair, “I am not going to last, don’t want it to end like this.” Mickey pulls Ian up, flips them over so he is over Ian, he grabs the lube from the dresser, places it on the bed. He lowers himself, and whispers, “my turn,” then starts sucking on Ian’s neck making his way down his body, he looks at Ian’s impressive dick and smirks to himself. He grabs the lube puts some on his fingers, then starts to work himself open. 

Ian is watching in fascination, he is so turned on right now. “I wanted to do that,” he lets out as Mickey grabs his dick, stroking it then takes it in his mouth. Feels so good but he isn’t going to last either, he reaches out grabbing onto Mickey’s hair, “not gonna last.” 

“I really need to feel you,” Mickey murmurs as he slowly lowers himself on Ian’s dick, “Oh, fuck,” Mickey moans out. He feels so full as he takes him in, fucking perfect, no other words. 

Ian moans, “Mickey, you feel so good,” he grabs onto Mickey’s ass as he rides him. Ian feels overstimulated, he isn’t going to last very long. He sits up pulling Mickey closer to him, kissing him as he grabs Mickey’s dick and starts stroking. Moving together, breathing heavily, panting and grunting, he feels Mickey cum over his chest between them, he comes shortly after. 

Mickey rests his head on Ian’s forehead, both breathing heavily before he gets off Ian and lays down beside him. “Fuck.” 

Ian agrees, as he gets up to find something to clean them up with. “Well I think we do fit perfectly together. I already want to do it again.” 

Mickey laughs, looking at Ian with his messed-up hair, he looks so fucking good like that. “Me too but not gonna happen right now.” 

After Ian cleans them up, he lays back down on the bed and Mickey snuggles closer to him, placing his head on his chest. Ian starts running his fingers through his hair, Mickey feels so relaxed but he still has some doubts. “I was thinking, what could I have to offer you? You know you have everything, what could I ever give you?” 

Ian grabs Mickey’s chin moves his head up so they are looking at each other. “I only need you, I don’t want anything else. I want to be your everything though, this sounds selfish but I want you to put me first, know what I mean?” 

Mickey places a soft kiss on his chest, “Yeah, I can be selfish too. So, you need to put me first too, asshole.” 

Ian pulls him closer, kisses the top of his head. “Together, we will figure everything out together. It always won’t be perfect but we have plenty of time.” They fall asleep quickly feeling perfectly content and satisfied.


	26. Never above, never below, always beside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later, what has happened and what is about to happen?

_One Year Later..._

The past year has been something that Mickey still has a hard time wrapping his head around. He currently feels at peace, he is on Ian’s yacht, they are celebrating their one-year anniversary of when they met. It is a small celebration, they invited Mandy, Iggy and Sherry to join. Mickey has discovered that Ian remembers everything, he is lucky to remember the first day they kissed. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, he just wasn’t big on celebrating in the past. He is on the lower deck, leaning against the rail enjoying the sunset when he feels Ian come up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist and place a kiss on his neck, whispers in his ear, “What are you doing over here, babe?” 

“Just thinking about this past year and how much has changed.” he answers leaning into him, holding onto his arms. Case in point about changes, he lets Ian call him fucking babe sometimes, never thought that would happen and he has even used it himself. It just happened one day and Mickey told Ian not to call him that, to which Ian responded by pinning him against the wall, kissing him senseless then proceeded to say ok and list off alternative pet names. After hearing sugar lips, cookie monster, blue eyes, sparky, cuddle cakes, short cake, honey bun and the list went on; Mickey responded with his own list of horrible names, fire cracker, my sunshine, sun beam, puppy. They laughed at each other so Mickey agreed on babe and Ian said he would take any he could get, didn’t matter to him. 

In the past year, Mickey has quit working extra jobs, just his carpentry and carvings now. Ian had moved in with him, he still had the yacht and they would go sailing or take long trips sometimes. Ian said he just need Mickey so he could live anywhere. About two months ago, they opened a store where they sold his carvings, memento type stuff and they let other artists in the area showcase their work too, which they would receive a commission if they sold anything. Mandy quit her waitress job to work at the store full time, Iggy even helped out occasionally. Everything has been going really well. 

____________________ 

Iggy decided to move in with Sherry a few months after Ian moved in officially. He got a kick out of watching his brother with Ian though. It was not all sunshine and roses though, they would have weird fights about nothing that mattered. Iggy would watch Ian pout and whine like a teenager and his brother would always cave in not long after. Even when it was the other way around, whatever happened, they never stayed mad at each other long. 

Iggy realized he had to leave because of walking in the house at the wrong fucking time always. He was always witnessing them in compromising positions or in the middle of one. He was truly happy for his brother but he didn’t need to see his brother doing that shit. The worse times were when they would just forget he was there and just start making out, so he would have to leave before clothes started coming off. 

He introduced Sherry to his family finally, everyone got along well she fit right in. Sherry would listen to him complain and asked him to move in with her. He agreed because he loves her and really doesn’t know why he waited so long for anyway. Now they were celebrating with Mickey and Ian, if you told him a few years ago this is where he would end up, he would not have believed it. His sister was also doing good, he is truly happy. 

_______________________ 

Mandy has had an interesting year to say the least. She has really enjoyed managing the store, it is nice to be responsible for something and she is doing a good job. Mandy was excited to meet Sherry, they became quick friends but, in the end, Ian is her best friend, she doesn't care what Mickey thinks about it either. They have expanded their garden and now have a vegetable garden too. When Mickey was working, they would hang out on the yacht sometimes. After hanging out there for a few months with Ian, she got to know Andy. She thought Andy was wonderful, he was only a few years older than her and was really cute. He would flirt with her sometimes, she couldn’t tell if he was just being nice or what until he actually asked her out on a date. 

Mandy was not one to know how to fucking date someone, it was awkward at first at least on her part. Their dates got better, she just really wasn’t sure how to handle the attention and compliments. She would talk to Ian about it, he would laugh at her telling her to just let it happen, let him sweep her off her feet, she deserves it. And that is what she did, Andy would work with her sometimes, he got so bored when Ian wasn’t using the yacht even though he was still getting paid. 

Mandy has also been the victim of witnessing the love fest going on with her brother and Ian. She found it really sickening in how jealous she was of them if she wants to be fucking honest. She still lived with them but they acted like they were in their own world, so it was nice to have somewhere else to go. She would spend a few nights a week on the yacht with Andy. Life is looking up for her in ways she never imagined. 

_________________________________ 

Mickey and Mandy met Ian’s family at Thanksgiving, they felt uncomfortable at first. Ian reassured them, he didn’t fit in with them either and he was glad they came with him. The three days spent with his family went surprising well until Lip wouldn’t quit making snappy remarks about Mickey. Ian was surprised Lip was acting this way after what happened, Mickey could tell he was trying to keep his cool when he would just tell him to shut up and keep his thoughts to himself. 

Later everyone left or went to sleep just leaving Ian, Mickey, Mandy and Lip drinking and chatting. And Lip had went too far with a comment about Mickey only wanting Ian for his money, and that’s when Mickey saw what Mandy and Iggy told him about. Ian completely lost it and got in another fight with his brother, this time Lip at least got one punch in, resulting in Ian’s lip bleeding. Of course, Ian was punching and yelling for Lip to apologize but Mickey had other plans. The scene before him was turning him on and he needed Ian alone. Mickey stopped the fight, grabbing Ian by the hand and dragging him off to the room they were staying in upstairs. Mickey pulled them into the room, closing the door then pinning Ian against the wall and attacked his mouth, ripping off his button-down shirt. 

Ian moans out while Mickey is sucking a hickey on his neck, “mmm... what got into you? Watch my lip next time, it hurts.” 

“Don’t be a baby, you will be fine. You look so fuckin sexy fighting,” Mickey moans into Ian’s neck, “I want you to fuck me hard against this wall, tough guy.” Mickey doesn’t need any prep because they did this earlier and they are both quickly out of their clothes. 

Ian doesn’t waste any time turning them around and picking Mickey up, slamming into him hard and fast like Mickey wanted. 

Downstairs, Mandy went to help Lip up. He thanked her, she replied, “quit being a dick, didn’t you learn your lesson last time?” She truly was curious, Lip nodded, “I just can’t help myself sometimes and worry about my brother.” 

“Understandable but my brother isn’t going to hurt yours and you need to accept they are together.” 

“I know, I am going to go apologize now.” As he tries to walk away, Mandy pulls him back, she saw how her brother was looking at Ian, “I wouldn’t, just wait until they come back down. 

Mickey and Ian eventually come back down, Lip apologized to them both. Mickey wasn’t sure if he really was though but it didn’t matter, he could care less. The rest of visit went well after that, they went back home agreeing that this would be a once a year visit. 

_____________________________ 

Mickey and Ian work great as a team, they started working on the plans for the store, it all came together without much hassle. Mickey also enjoyed the short trips they would take exploring the coastal area, it was during one of these trips Ian sprung another great idea on him. Ian tried to convenience him to see a therapist, they could both go and work on their past issues so it doesn’t hurt their future. Mickey loved how fucking sincere Ian was sometimes, but “Fuck you, and no thanks.” 

Ian smiles at him, “Come on Mickey, it isn’t that bad.” 

Mickey thinks back, “When the hell did you go to a therapist?” 

Ian looks down, “well I haven’t, just thought it might be helpful. You still resist my charms sometimes and I don’t like it.” 

Mickey can see the smile on Ian’s lips, trying to break through, “You are such a dork sometimes, we are good and you are not charming, just a pain in my ass.” 

Ian grabs Mickey pulling him into a hug, “I am the most charming guy you know and you love when I am a pain in your ass.” 

Mickey pushes him off, laughing, “You’re a dick, and lucky for you I really fucking do.” 

Ian pulls him back, “I am serious though, we don’t have to go together. Sometimes it helps just to talk to someone who doesn’t judge you. You could even talk to Andy.” 

Mickey looks up at him, “You do know Andy is your butler, right? And I can just talk to you.” 

Ian kisses his forehead, “I love when you talk to me and yes I know who Andy is but he helped me out when I was confused. He is like my personal spirit guide, he can be yours too.” 

Mickey laughs into his chest, “Sometimes I do think you are from another world.” 

Ian smiles and hugs him tighter, “Maybe I am.” 

Sometimes when Mickey would get a little buzzed, he did find himself talking to Andy about his worries. Andy just had a way with words and being able to put things into perspective for him. So, if Mickey found himself consulting with Andy the fucking butler/therapist, no one else needed to know. Of course, Ian knew because he couldn’t hide anything from him but he never said anything. 

_____________________ 

Now Mickey was enjoying the beautiful sunset wrapped in Ian’s arms. He felt content, happy and doesn’t think life could get any better than this right now. 

Ian is burying his face into Mickey’s neck, he loves how he smells. He hugs him tighter, never wants to let him go. Ian has been nervous all damn day, it is now or never, he turns Mickey around so they are facing each other, “I know we had a rough start but I wouldn’t change any of it because it brought us here.” Ian pulls something out of his pocket and gets down on one knee, “You are the love of my life Mick, will you marry me?” He presents the ring to Mickey. 

Mickey is speechless, eyebrows raised, he is shocked. He shakes his head, “Yes, I fuckin’ will.” He pulls Ian up, Ian places the black ring on his finger, he examines the ring closer. “Is that a fucking fingerprint engraved on this? Is it yours?” 

Ian runs his fingers through Mickey’s hair, “It is and its mine, and my ring will have your fingerprint engraved. You are mine and I am yours, forever.” 

Mickey places his hand on Ian’s cheek, “You are the love of my life too,” they lean in kissing each other softly. 

Ian breaks the kiss, turns around and yells, “He said yes everyone.” He looks around and everyone is closer than he remembers. 

Mandy and Sherry have tears in their eyes, Iggy is smiling, “Once again guys, we are right fucking here, no need to yell. Congrats though, we are happy for you.” 

Ian and Mickey laugh as Andy walks towards them with his arms out like he is going to hug them, “I am so happy for you both.” Next thing they know, they are knocked over the railing and splashing in the water. 

Mickey shakes the water from his hair, yells, “What tha fuck, Andy!” while Ian swims to Mickey, he looks up and yells, “You’re fired Andy!” 

Andy throws them two life jackets, yells back, “No, I’m not sir. I am sorry, I slipped. I will go get help.” Andy turns around to see Mandy, Iggy and Sherry looking at him with shocked expressions. Andy shrugs his shoulders, “I always wanted to do that.” Mandy laughs, kisses him, “they will get over it.” The four of them look over the railing, of course Ian and Mickey are as close as they can be kissing each other like they are the only two people around. 

Ian pulls back from Mickey, “you are so gorgeous all wet and sparkling in this light. I love you so much.” 

Mickey smiles at him, moves Ian’s wet hair away from his forehead. “You look like a fucking wet rat, but still beautiful to me. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading my first story (well besides an anonymous short one shot). Thank you to those who gave kudos and wonderful comments. I really appreciate the kind words and reactions to this. I am happy that some have enjoyed this! All chapter titles are lyrics from various songs that gave me inspiration. Thank you so much :)


End file.
